


Caged

by cuervoa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Brass knuckles, Cage Fights, Car Sex, Degradation, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Drug trafficking, F/M, Gang Violence, Gang!AU, Gangs, Hair-pulling, Hotboxing, Love/Hate, Murder, Overstimulation, Playful Sex, Prison, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanish Kink, Squirting, Tongue Piercings, Vaginal Fingering, cagefight!AU, chaotic switch, eventual vanilla, ex con y/n, fighter!AU, tongue piercing y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuervoa/pseuds/cuervoa
Summary: Y/n L/n’s heart was caged. An ex-con drug lord who locked her heart away in a familiar octagon ring, she didn’t expect to meet someone who could possibly be the key to that internal prison. Suna Rintaro, a.k.a “K.O." of the Black Fox Bandits, faces her round after round. Fighting in the cage -railing each other outside of it. They find an odd comfort in their declaration of gloved war, at least until they both face an opponent they never expected -feelings.A SunaxFem!Reader Fighter!AU
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Suna Rintarou/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the amazing Haikyuu fighter!au fanarts (The Suna one especially) created by the amazing @minghuaa_ on Instagram. (Referenced below) Thank you so much for granting me permission to write for your incredible art Jess!  
> -Deciphered by hoeneymilk tea inspired me to write this as well. If you ever read this, thank you for the delicious food senpai -you inspired me and so many others.  
> Also- this story will include Spanish (Puerto Rican/ Dominican dialect because that's what I grew up with, but I'll put the translation beside it).  
> For music reference, you can find the playlist for this story on Spotify through this tumblr   
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy reading the food as much as I enjoyed writing it -Buen provecho babes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ex con cage fighter who just so happens to be the most powerful drug lord in the west, needs a new distributor after burning up loose ends. Her first night in Japan she decides to get to know her potential buyers when she meets someone interesting. They press each others buttons -and end up fucking in the backseat of his car.

You found your gaze stuck on blue

The colored lighting only somewhat illuminating the massive warehouse you'd found yourself lost in.

You could taste the humidity on your tongue, the sticky summer air no friend to the senses as you tried to find your way to the bet booth. To think your best friend had already directed you twice with specific instructions -only for you to forget barely six minutes later.

Well, he'd offered to write them down on a napkin for you, _but you were too prideful to say yes._

Now here you were, standing amidst a massive crowd of people who spoke a language you could barely understand at all.

The signs were of no help to you either, not knowing a single clue what any of the hand written characters on the signs hung up meant -you found yourself at an utter loss about four minutes ago. _Now you were just wandering aimlessly hoping you'd get lucky and find your way there accidentally._

You couldn't identify the chants being called out, the Japanese words slipping in through one of your ears and straight out the other as you suddenly found yourself wishing your best friend, Gadiel had taken you with him to meet with his cousin Aran.

But they were family, and you knew they deserved to have one night to catch up before getting straight to business. So, you'd both decided tonight would be more of a break - _an opportunity to simply cut loose and observe the gang you were interested in working with._

You were interrupted from your thoughts when you bumped into a man with blue eyes and a mop of black hair, apologizing in English only for him to look up at you in icy silence before walking away in annoyance. _You wondered if he was a fighter here, he certainly had the height and build -welter weight at least._

You continued walking, squeezing your way past the various men in the crowd to suddenly spot the formation of a jumbled line barely a hundred feet away. It was then that you noticed the booth, immediately thanking the universe that you'd actually managed to find it without having to ask for help.

You snaked your way over to the jumbled gathering, finally managing to push past the chaos of crowd only to squeeze your way through the disorganized heap of men who practically toppled over one another. 

After finally weaseling your way up to the booth counter, your eyes looked up to spot a man with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. His dyed blonde hair was combed back and held into place by a single black headband, the black V-neck t-shirt that clung to the well defined musculature of his torso allowing the elaborate ink tattoo of crow feathers to show on his upper chest and down his right arm.

He faced the older man beside him who collected money from some of the other men at the front of the counter before noticing the girl beside you who looked to be about your age. 

She handed the older man the money - _yen_ you believed it was, and as she did they exchanged small talk that hinted she was either a regular or she knew the man outside of the ring. _She was slightly taller than you, with straight caramel locks parted down the middle and worn loose._

You noticed the long chain necklace that hung around her neck that went down to her lower chest -the engraved padlock that was attached to it hitting the wooden counter each time she shuffled to place the money back in her black sling purse. 

_'She's pretty'_ The thought was the first to come to your mind, the black spaghetti strap crop top she was wearing complementing the high waisted black cargo pants that covered her long legs. 

_"You do know your bets are null, right Marie?"_

The older man spoke before adjusting his glasses, the white and black zip up hoodie he wore splaying the symbol of a fox on the upper right chest corner. You watched as you zipped open your shoulder strap purse only to pull out a black leather wallet, pulling two thousand pesos from the pocket of it. 

"Kurosu, I already told you _-If Kita's in the cage I'm placing my bet, boyfriend or not."_

She placed the yen on the counter, sliding it over to the older man as he shook his head and took the bet, the younger blonde beside him laughing as he finished the remainder of his cigarette and pressed it into the ash tray at the edge of the counter. 

"Don't even try to argue fox -I'd fight one of the cage boys any day, but their girls? - _I think I'll keep my teeth."_

He laughed, the older man who you supposed was 'Kurosu' stashing the money into a wrinkled manila envelope within a box in the back of the booth as he responded. 

_"Keep your teeth? You sound ridiculous, Ukai."_ He replied, walking back to the counter before the blonde spoke up again.

 _"That old bastard Washijo said the 'God of the cage' himself used to think the same way -until he married the Balkan Bandit. He’s been married to Ajla for only three years, yet I heard he’s a bit more.. open in his thinking now."_ The blonde quipped with a shrug, the girl beside you smirking as she nodded 

_"Smart man."_ She hummed, the blonde with the headband turning over to you. 

" _'Tempest_ ' or _'Cuervo'_ _?_ " He asked in English -and at the sound of the familiar language you thanked the universe you finally understood someone. You remembered Gadiel telling you to bet your money on the fighter with the cage name _'Tempest'_ , apparently this 'Tempest' is the leader of the gang his cousin is in - _the Black Fox Bandits_. 

_"Tempest"_ You stated, placing the pesos in your hand down onto the counter and sliding the cash over to the man only for him to look at the money and then back up at you. 

"Sorry -but we don't do currency exchange. We only take yen" He spoke, your hands awkwardly picking up the money he slid back over to you only for the girl beside you to speak up. 

"How much? I'll trade you." She declared, your eyes darting over to her to look at her in slight disbelief as she pulled her wallet back out from her purse. You turned to face her as you shook your hands -it was a kind gesture, but you knew you didn't want to owe anyone anything. 

"Nah seriously it's okay -you don't have to do that, _thank you for the kind offer though"_

"No really! You're betting on Tempest so I'd be happy to make you a trade -we have a good foreign currency trader anyway so I can get the correct currency back easy tomorrow" She smiled, and as she did you noticed the pretty specks of green in her brown eyes beneath the white lamp that hung above the booth. You looked at the cash in your hands before looking back up at her. 

"You're certain? I can pay you back for trading with me once I trade my currency at the hotel- 

"No need, money is money right? -besides, you look pretty lost so you must be new around here. Think of it as a welcome" The words casually fell from her lips, and you couldn't explain why, but the calmness she radiated was magnetic. You looked back down at the bills in your hand to count two thousand pesos exact, looking back up at her as you handed her the money.

"Two thousand pesos" you stated, her hands taking the cash from you and quickly scanning over the bills before staring off into space for a fraction of a second. 

"One peso is about five yen, two thousand pesos would equal.... right around ten thousand yen" She quipped before placing the pesos in her walled and counting two five thousand yen bills and pulling them from the same pocket. She handed you the bills, flashing a soft smile before placing the black pouch back into her purse. 

"Thank you -really" You stated, your y/e/c orbs focused on her own before you handed the blonde man the money, he took the two bills from you before handing you a white 'admit one' ticket.

You realized this must've been the color for the fighter you'd bet on, your eyes noticing the other roll of tickets being an orange color before returning to the girl who stood beside you again. 

"No problem. I'm Marie by the way, what's your name?" She asked as you two began to walk through the large crowd, it was then that the blue lighting suddenly changed to orange before flickering to white -and at the change the girl's eyes widened before looking back at you. 

"My name is y/n, and what just happened?" You asked, unfamiliar with the fancy form of underground fighting that presented itself here _-in San Juan, you had two white lights, some mats, and a cage. In Alcatraz -you had dumpster fire lighting and blood stained cement flooring. The difference was a stark contrast._

You noticed the girl beside you look over your shoulder at someone who called out her name from about a hundred feet away. Your back turned to look over with her, trying to make out exactly who was calling for her only to see Gadiel and a man who looked almost identical to him if it weren't for his eye color and his haircut. 

"Aran! Over here!" Marie yelled, waving her arm as you realized this was Gadiel's cousin. You tried to get a closer look, the two men snaking their way over to where you two stood as Marie looked back over at you again. 

"Sorry about that, my friend called me -he's coming over now. But the flash of lights means the ten minute countdown before the match" She stated before Gadiel and Aran finally reached you, Gadiel looking at you with a raised brow only for Aran to speak first. 

"Marie, this is my cousin Gadiel" Aran pointed over at the man beside him, Gadiel giving a quick wave and a flash of his pearl smile before Aran's gray eyes finding you 

"-wait, aren't you? -" Aran's gaze focused on you, head tilting slightly as he raised a brow at you before he looked back over at his cousin 

"Yeah, I'm Gadiel's business partner. My name is Y/n -Y/n L/n" You stated with a flash of your pearl teeth, and at your words the girl beside you looked at you wide eyed -Gadiel saying something to Aran in Japanese as Marie spoke in disbelief. 

"Y/n L/n.. as in.. _Drug lord of the L.B. Y/n L/n?"_ She asked, only for you to nod in a simple manner -Aran speaking up. 

_"Well, we definitely got a lot to talk about then,_ y/n. It's really cool to meet you" Aran flashing you a grin before motioning over to Marie 

"I see you've already met Marie, she's pretty much our manager -the planning for all of our matches falls under her. She's also our leader's girlfriend" Aran spoke before flashing a smile, Marie grabbing your hand as you saw a flicker of excitement in her brown orbs. 

_"Please I heard about you on the international news! Aren't you-_

"Marie- _Kita's going into the cage in seven minutes."_ Aran stated, Marie immediately stopping only to run off in a hurry squeezing past the men in the crowd. She turned back to yell something over at you. 

_"AFTER THE MATCH WE'RE DEFINETLY TALKING OVER DRINKS Y/N!"_ She yelled out before disappearing into the crowd, quickly making her way over to the giant cage in the middle of the warehouse. You shook your head, smiling to yourself thanking god she hadn't said anything further that could have ruined Aran's view of you -you needed to appear as clean cut as possible tonight. The cartel depended on it. 

"You ready to meet the rest of the bandits?" Aran asked, smirking over at you before walking the same direction Marie had gone barely a minute ago. Gadiel walked beside him and you followed your best friend and his cousin's lead, snaking your way up to the ring in quick strides as you tried to keep up with the two men. You had to grab onto the back of Gadiel's button down to avoid getting lost in the crowd the more dense your surroundings became -supposing you must be close. 

"Are we almost- 

You stopped speaking, realizing you'd reached the metal fencing that separated the crowd from the inner area surrounding the ring. Aran looked behind to spot you standing behind Gadiel, reaching out a hand towards you as his other hand pulled the lanyard from his neck. He used the key on the lanyard to open one of the gates, and you accepted his free hand and allowed him to pull you up closer so that you were in front of him. 

"You're sure this is okay?" You asked him, a smile gracing his cheeks as the three of you walked into the space surrounding the ring -Aran closing and locking the gate behind you. 

"Gadiel always was and always will be my ride or die, if _he_ trusts you - _I trust you._ I can't speak for my boys - _but any friend of his is a friend of mine"_ He shrugged, and as he did you noticed the similarities in his smile -the sight of him and your best friend side by side was almost a head trip. 

"C'mon, my boys are down over there, Kita should be stepping into the cage any minute" Aran led you both down the narrow walkway that outlined the cage, the two of you striding directly behind him as your eyes found themselves soaking in every ounce of the atmosphere you were engulfed in. First they noticed the black leather benches and equipment at the opposite sides directly outside of the cage.

Your quickened vision caught the sights of buckets of ice, water bottles, towels, extra wrappings and gloves, first aid kits and a single steel pull out chair on each end of the cage. Then your gaze analyzed the caged ring itself, the octagon outline of the massive ring was raised about four feet above the ground. 

It was then that the sound of yelling stole your attention, your feet still following the man in front of you alongside your partner -but your eyes landing on the opposite end of the cage to find the bouncing limbs of a man with orange hair. You watched as another man with a mop of black hair grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt and lifted him up before throwing him back.

 _'That's the guy from earlier -the one I bumped into. Is he the one fighting tonight? I wonder what class he's in -by looking I can tell he's a middle weight at least. I haven't fought a middle weight in so long. I wonder-'_ Your thoughts continued to ramble on before you walked into the man in front of you, your body hitting Aran's back before he turned around and looked at you. He gave a quick laugh, Gadiel deadpanning at you. 

_"Perdon (Sorry)_ , she gets spacey sometimes when she's in thinking mode." Gadiel spoke up before looking at Aran, the man cracking a smile as he replied 

"Nah don't worry about it - 'K.O.' does that too, _but with him it's annoying_. With you it's actually pretty funny, y/n" He quipped, the crack of his soft smile pulling your own lips back as you flashed your teeth. You were about to ask about the 'K.O.' he'd mentioned only to jump at the presence you suddenly felt directly behind you.

Your instincts kicked in, your torso turning back about to swing your elbow into the ribcage of the body you could feel behind you only to stop yourself before making impact. The mystery man behind you had jumped back with his hands raised, laughing as he spoke.

"Woah there baby -no need to get feisty, I ain't gonna hurtcha. _Unless you're into that."_

You couldn't help the scrunch of your features at the sound of the nickname he'd given you, your upper lip turning up in disgust at the mere idea of what he was implying as your y/e/c orbs scanned him.

His voice was playful, your eyes first landing on his smirk, then a golden mop of hair flipped to the right side with a black undercut beneath it before finally locking on light brown eyes that peered down at you intently. 

"Tsumu- I can literally feel her disgust from here, _stop being a fucking creep."_

You heard another voice and looked over, spotting a near identical face, height, and build - _only in a different hair color._ You had to do a double take at first, your eyes watching as the golden haired one stepped over to face his gray haired carbon copy. It didn't take long for Aran to notice the knitting of your brows, walking over to where the two stood before pointing at the golden haired man as he spoke. 

"The golden one is Atsumu -in the cage he's _"Money Shot"_ and his twin brother-" Aran began, now pointing at the gray haired one. "Is Osamu- _"Rampage"_ is his cage name" Aran introduced the two before continuing "Individually they're difficult to beat in the ring - _as a tag team? Near impossible."_ He finished, Atsumu speaking up as he pointed at the man beside you. His eyes widened in excitement, his mouth forming an "o" shape as he spoke

"No way! Wait Aran is that- is that Dominican?! From when we were kids? Y'know that cousin who lived with you for awhile? _The one that likes salami?-_

 _"'Tsumu you can't just call people by their nationality it's racist"_ Osamu yelled

"But he's Dominican I'm only saying the truth and stop calling me racist 'Samu, _you're the one who said you'd rather shoot yourself than eat British people's cooking!"_ Atsumu yelled back, Aran pinching the bridge of his nose before sighing

 _"Y'know what. Just Ignore them. Don't even bother you'll regret it"_ Aran stated, the two men beside him begining to argue about food preferences and cultural competence before Atsumu cut his brother off to look back at you and Gadiel. 

"Wait wait we still don't know her name though! -

"Yeah, you don't remember his name either, and you played Mortal Kombat together at Aran's everyday after school for six months straight dumbass."

"Did I fucking ask you? No, I didn't- 

You deadpanned, your attention turning back to Aran as he already began to make his way back over to the corner of the cage. Gadiel walked beside him, the three of you leaving the twins to argue as you heard Atsumu call out _"wait"_ and _"baby"_ yet again -your eyes rolling to the back of your head at the sound. 

"Gadiel, _you didn't tell me you knew so many people here"_ You spoke, your best friend looking over at you as you finally reached the bustling group of men who prepped the man sitting in a pull out metal chair. 

"I really only know Atsumu and Osamu besides Aran -only because they came over a lot when we were kids. Other than that, I'm just as new as you" He quipped, flashing you a quick smile before shrugging. It was then that your eyes focused back on the man in the chair, your gaze spotting Marie kneading her hands into his shoulder blades from behind before he stood up from where he was sitting. 

"This is our leader, Kita. _'Tempest'_ is his cage alias, he currently holds the underground title for heavy-weight champion" Aran spoke as he turned to face the two of you before looking back over at Kita and Marie, he stepped forward before greeting the man with light gray hair that was blackened at its tips. You noticed the intricate colorful red kitsune fox tattoo art that ran up the sleeve of his left arm and stopped at the side of his upper chest.

So this was who you planned to make a deal with. _Was he difficult? Scary? He looked like a tough code to crack from where you stood and you honestly couldn't identify whether it deterred you from the idea of a business deal or made the proposition more appealing._

 _"Que piensas? (what are you thinking?)"_ Gadiel whispered over to you, your eyes finding his own as you whispered back 

_"No se, todavia no se lo suficiente (I don't know, I still don't know enough)"_ You responded, your eyes catching Aran point back over to you two as he spoke with the man who was about to step into the ring. You noticed the man's dull brown eyes find your own, the unidentifiable slate behind them only analyzing you for a fraction of a second before looking back at Aran.

It was then that they spoke again before exchanging a quick informal handshake, Aran stepping back over to where you and Gadiel stood as you watched Marie move to stand in front of the man. 

You heard Aran and Gadiel begin to speak again about the opponent Kita was facing tonight, but as your eyes watched the the softening display in front of you - _they found themselves stuck on the sight. Marie's hands reached out to cup his cheeks before pressing her forehead against his own, both standing eyes closed as you noticed her lips speak three definitive words before she opened her eyes again._

The tips of her boot clad feet pushed up allowing her the height to press the plush of her lips against his own. The softness behind it tugged a heartfelt smile up the side of your cheek - _only for the back of your mind to push forward memories you'd repressed for your own good._

Little flashes of a wide eyed girl, _lovesick and famished_ bubbled up. _Alone, she stood before the cage -eagerly looking around in hopes of spotting her beloved Jefe, who promised he'd be there, who'd told her he loved her and that he'd send her into the cage this time, only for her to walk into the ring empty handed every match._

She swallowed the bruises he battered whenever she lost - _they hurt far less than the sight of him with another woman on his lap, far less than when he gave his love and attention to someone else he deemed more worthy._

Your breath hitched, it was then that only one flash - _one very specific moment reared its ugly image from where you'd stuffed it away_. It was years ago -but it always had its way of resurfacing when you least expected it to, _didn't it?_

The last time you'd stepped into the cage before being thrown in prison, when he'd forced you to fight **_him_**. Blurred snip its of your refusal to fight back -and the consequences of that. 

You snapped your face in the opposite direction, redirecting your focus as you tried to re-wire your thoughts. You had three years to get over it; three years to build yourself up from rock bottom and become the deadliest weapon Alcatraz ever sharpened - _stop it._ You weren't that girl anymore, you scoffed at yourself for seeing something so soft and allowing it to bring you right back to that pathetic state - _who the fuck needed it? You were now the Queen of the West, the most powerful drug lord in the hemisphere._

You had your cartel, your pistol, your cage, your money, and your bottle _-you promised yourself that day you'd ask for a bullet between your eyes before you ever allowed your heart the key to the cage you'd locked it away in._

_Jefes don't need love._

_**'But y/n did** **.'** _

The thought flew up out of nowhere, and immediately you rolled the metal ball pierced into your tongue, huffing as you stared at the wire cage in front of you. The zoned out look in your glassy y/e/c orbs was apparent - _and the man beside you had noticed almost immediately as he interjected Aran to speak up._

_"Y/n-”_ Gadiel started only for the colored lighting to be cut, blackness engulfing the entire warehouse before the large white lights above the cage turned on as the crowd erupted.

Your attention was brought back to the cage -and deep down you thanked the universe. You looked over to the far left corner of the cage to see a man with black hair that stood up rather oddly jump up the steps to one of the doors to the ring, the red bomber jacket he donned over his black tank top bearing the words _"Southpaw"_ above a design of three black slash marks on the back.

You noticed the intricate black panther tattoo that made its way up his chest and stopped at the side of his neck - _ultimately realizing this design of tattoos featuring a specific animal must be the standard form of affiliation markings here._ You wondered what gang the man in the red jacket belonged to.

"That's _Kuroo_ \- a.k.a _"Rush"_ Aran spoke, noticing the questioning in your gaze as you analyzed the man who strode over into the middle of the ring.

"He's going to be restating the stakes for the match to officiate Tempest's fight with Cuervo; he's the leader of the _'Southpaw Panthers'_ -they run the south side of inner city Tokyo." Aran continued explaining as you and Gadiel listened intently, this time you being the one to speak up with a question.

"Who is _'Cuervo'?_ " You asked 

"Is it him?" You pointed over across the ring at the black haired man you'd bumped into earlier, only for a Osamu's voice to answer your question. You jumped, not even noticing he stood beside you in the first place.

"That's _'Regent'_ - _Kageyama_. The one beside him is his and his boys' leader - _'Cuervo'_ " he pointed, your eyes following the direction he was pointing to only for you to spot a man with short dark hair and dark brown eyes stepping into the ring through the same door _“Rush”_ had entered through. You noticed he bore the same crow feather tattoo as the blonde man who was collecting bets at the booth from earlier.

"That's _"Cuervo"_ \- _Daichi_ , leader of the _'East Coast Cuervos'_ , they run the East coast alongside Miyagi and Iwate -but right now they're fighting us for middle ground territory in Nagano" Atsumu spoke up answering your question only for you to ask another 

"They took over the East coast recently right?- I remember hearing this territory belonging to _'the Kings'_ in the past" You spoke, delving straight into memory as your brain chalked up both the recent homework you'd done and what you'd known before from snooping in on your old Jefe's business meetings. This group - _'the Kings'_. You remembered their leader quite well, the man staying on Julian’s ranch for nearly two months.

 _You remembered the flamboyant womanizer,_ his business meetings with Julian when the man had thought you were hidden away somewhere instead of listening in on their plans to join forces -to have the east and the west unite and become one superpower in distribution. But most of all - you remembered the melancholy etched into his brown orbs whenever they landed on yours. You couldn’t explain it _-his gaze was condescending, but genuinely pitying at the same time._

You were never able to witness the fallout Tooru Oikawa had with Julián Contreras- you were locked up in your room during the entirety of the ordeal. But whatever it was, it was the finishing blow to whatever business deal they were trying to strike up. _Oikawa left before the end of his second month there, and you haven’t seen him ever since._

"Looks like someone did their homework" Aran smirked, Gadiel flashing you a knowing smile before Aran continued.

"You're right. The East coast used to belong to _‘the Kings’_ , it was only within the last two years that _‘the Cuervos’_ took over -as a result the Kings took over the west Coast, hence their new title -the _'West Coast Kings'_ , their leader is _Oikawa_ -a.k.a _'El Rey'_." Aran clarified further and you hummed in response.

 _"Hey baby, you think you can do me a lil' favor?"_ Atsumu quipped, shit eating smirk plastered up his cheek as you shot him an iced over glare through narrowed slits.

"Leave her out of it, Atsumu. Seriously -the match is starting. _I want her to see Kita in the ring"_ Aran warned, the golden haired annoyance responding in defiance

 _"I'm not taking the stash to 'K.O.' -if it's his turn to count the bet earnings and store 'em he can get off his ass and do it himself."_ Atsumu spat, the distaste in his words more than apparent as Osamu spoke up.

"I counted yesterday I'm not taking 'em, I'd do it any other day - _but he's always a prick the day after his fights."_ Annoyance's gray haired carbon copy shrugged, and as he did you noticed both twins look straight at you -Atsumu holding out the fat manila envelope out towards you as he tilted his head. 

"Please? _Por favor?"_ _His Spanish sounded no better than a pervert trying to sauce up the drive through girl at a Taco Bell_ -your nose scrunching as you took the folder from his hand in hopes that if you did so it would at least give you the opportunity to distance yourself from him. 

"I told you two to leave y/n out of it!" Aran turned to the two twins before he turned to look at you, continuing.

"Seriously, y/n -let Atsumu do it, _he made his bed after being petty and picking a personal fight with K.O. Let him lie in it."_ Aran spoke, both Tempest and Cuervo now entering the ring as you looked over at the match you eagerly wanted to see -before looking down at the envelope in your hands. 

_Kiss asses have a better chance of a deal -remember?_ Your thoughts prodded, your y/e/c orbs looking up from the envelope to spot Atsumu's brown eyes watching you from barely five feet away -Osamu's gaze following suit. You looked back over at Aran, Gadiel raising a brow at you before you spoke up.

 _"As long as it's okay with you, I want to help any way I can"_ You smiled, pushing the sucrose soaked expression forward as Atsumu stepped closer at the action 

_"Please you're so fucking cute-_

_" **Just kidding** I'm doing this so I don't have to be around him." _ Your smile morphed into an apathetic ice - _cutting Atsumu off pointing at him._ His gray haired twin laughing at him as you looked over at Aran. He looked over at the ring, spotting Kita stand before Daichi as Kuroo stood in the middle of the two announcing the stakes. 

"I don't think Kita will mind, Kurosu had told me the amount we'd earned earlier -besides, I trust you wouldn't do anything with the earnings. If you're okay with missing the first few minutes of the fight then go for it _-just be careful with K.O. If he's sleeping **don't wake him up**_ -Gadiel, you wanna go with her?" Aran asked, turning to your best friend who was entirely focused of the match 

_"She's a tough girl. She'll be fine."_ Gadiel spoke, and the moment you noticed his eyes glued to the cage you signed with a narrow eyed deadpan -all he needed was an ice cold bottle of _‘Presidente’_ in his hand and he'd be gone, probably wouldn't even respond after tuning the rest of the world out. _He owed you a drink the moment you got back for that, a nice big bottle of Cuervo and a bottle of passion fruit juice to go with it -you decided._

"Well, if you follow the walkway around the ring down that corridor that leads to the underground floor beneath the warehouse you'll find a stairwell beside the vending machines. Take that stairwell down two flights and take a right, the first door you'll see is our office -once you get in you can just leave the envelope on top of the desk." 

Aran gave you the directions before removing the lanyard from his neck again, handing it to you before giving a quick smile and turning back to Gadiel. You watched them begin to talk about the match again before you felt a softened smile running up the side of your cheek, turning around and passing by the twins as you began to walk down the cleared pathway surrounding the ring. 

"I'll save a seat for you _right here_ when you get back babe" Atsumu patted his lap, Osamu looking at him with the same leer etched into your own features 

_"Maldito abeja. Tocame y te castrare" (damn bumblebee -touch me and I castrate you)_ You hissed in his direction, the words rolling off the metal pierced into your tongue as you eyed him through annoyed slits. The golden mop's eyes hooded as his gaze focused on you, your feet making haste as you quickly turned and strode away with the envelope in your hands. 

"I don't know what the fuck she just said - _but it was hot"_ Atsumu thought out loud, the sheer judgement apparent in Osamu's features as he spoke up

 _"I'm almost 100% certain she just said she'll castrate you"_ Osamu explained, his words flowing through one of Atsumu's ears and straight out of the other

 _"But in Spanish- "_ Atsumu quipped

You decided to tune out their muffled voices until you were finally far enough from both them and the crowd that you could finally hear yourself think. You sighed softly at the newfound reduction in volume, your boot clad feet striding down the walkway and into the underground floor beneath the warehouse.

You thought of what you'd witnessed so far in regards to your potential buyers -apparently there were three other members you still had yet to meet, _one of them being the current middle weight champion himself -K.O._

You wondered why Aran had warned you about this so called _K.O._ Either way, Gadiel was right - _you knew how to handle yourself, that was a given._

You walked past the vending machines, rolling up the sleeves of your white button down so that the cuffs rested on your mid forearms as a means of shedding off excess heat.

The first three buttons were already popped open, allowing the hot air access to the sheen moisture of your skin -the tattoo across your chest only slightly visible beneath the thin gold chain that bore the pendant of a cross.

It was beyond sweltering and the fact that this warehouse had thousands of people packed within it didn't help at all -the humidity that hung in the sticky air leaving you no choice but to tie a red bandana in your hair as a means of pulling it back. You huffed, your hands pushing the metal door to the stairwell open as your mind wondered exactly who it was you were dealing with. 

_The gangs in the west were one thing -you had your groups in San Juan, Santo Domingo, San Salvador, Tijuana, Medellin, some in L.A. and Miami_ -these were the groups you were used to, straight down to the initiation practices and affiliation tats.

 _The east was a whole different ball game -the yakuza, the triads, these were groups you had yet to understand._ Were their practices different? _Did they run their streets using the same methods? Did they make and disperse their money using the same techniques? Would they even bother looking in the direction of a female Jefe? - did they even allow women in their practices at all?_

Your boots slapped the cement steps with ease, hopping down the paved stairwell in flights at a steady speed as your thoughts ran just as rampant as usual.

You'd reached the second flight down when you turned to open the steel door that opened to the second floor beneath ground level -your heels turning right before walking only fifteen feet and reaching a wooden door beside slate white walls of a thin corridor.

Like clockwork, you shifted the envelope clutched within both of your hands into one arm, your free hand removing the lanyard Aran had given you from your neck before gripping the key at the end of it.

You faced the wooden door before inserting the key into the lock, twisting it before hearing a satisfying click and grabbing the door handle. 

With a single turn of the hand you pushed the door open, stepping inside and allowing it to slam shut behind you as you walked into the room. The first thing you noticed was wooden desk that sat directly in front of you, the small square space of the office painted a slate gray hue that would have made the room too dark if not for the three sources of light.

Only the large dingy lamps hung on the ceiling were currently on, and you were thankful you didn't have to search for a light switch -your feet making stride to the desk directly in front of you before circling it.

When you'd reached the inner part of the desk, you placed the envelope down onto the wooden surface -your curious y/e/c soaking up the room 

You noticed the neat stacks of files that sat atop the desk, your gaze glancing over them to spot a specific photo peering through one of the file folders. Y/e/c orbs widened, pallor in your cheeks as your hand immediately reaching out to touch the folder that contained a print out that made your heart skip a beat-

_Your old Jefe, Julian Contreras' mugshot._

Your fingers slipped onto the folder, your body positioning to stand right in front of the desk as you bent down over it slightly to get a better view. Your hand began to turn the folder open 

_Only for a harsh grip to wrap around your wrist and whip you around._

You jumped, reflexes sending your fist flying directly into the mystery person's jaw only for him to grunt out -his large hand wrapping around your throat and slamming your back down down against the desk as he eyed you through fox like slits. 

"I'll give you two minutes to give me a valid answer. Who are you, _and how the fuck did you get your hands on our earnings."_

The voice above you was cool and collected, an absolute contradiction from the grip on your throat or the clenching of his jaw. Your own y/e/c orbs analyzed him just as he analyzed you, your gaze first locking on the sharp green orbs that peered down at you intently through narrowed eyes. The whites of his eyes were shaded pink, the reddened hue of his sclera adding to the intimidating icy demeanor he gave off. 

It was then that your gaze followed along his chocolate parted bangs, your sight glossing over the sharp angle of his jaw. His skin was smooth and pale, your eyes spotting angry purple bruises along both sides of his neck that were more pronounced than the two bruises on his face. The bruised up cut beside the edge of where his lips met appeared deeper than the bruised cut on the bridge of his nose. 

He donned a fitted black t-shirt that allowed the eye to make out the defined muscles of his torso -the dampened fabric clinging tightly to his skin. His adidas sweatpants were the same hue, the material hanging off his hips as you immediately forced your eyes back up _-you weren't going to lie, a man in sweats was a special kind of candy_. But, given the situation and your own reputation - _you weren't delving down that rabbit hole._

You noticed the silver chain that hung around his neck and over his shirt before your eyes found the same style of tattoo as the man currently fighting in the ring. The inked pattern of clouds surrounding a single kitsune fox was nearly identical save for two differences. First, this man’s tattoo was on his right arm where tempest’s tattoo was on his left -second, this fox was black instead of red. 

_“I’m not waiting all day. I don't beat women -but it doesn't mean I don’t take kindly to thieves.”_ He sneered.

 _“Let go. Then we’ll talk one on one.”_ You spat back.

 _”Not happening. **I’m** the one giving orders here, not **you**.”_ He replied, his words burning hot in your gut as you felt that familiar pool of wrath flood every nerve in your body.

You weren't sure if it was his words, the authoritative tone he'd said them in -or the condescending self righteous look he was giving you right now as he peered down at you. Either way it touched a nerve, your snarky rebellious nature slipping through the confines of your self monitoring with a single shit eating grin. 

_“Looks like you’re not getting an answer then.”_ You grinned, barring the pretty pearls of your teeth as the grip around your neck tightened. The man above you spotting a gleam of challenge in your y/e/c orbs

“Don't make me do shit like this. Just give me a valid reason why and I'll let go - blue isn't your color.” There was a flicker of confliction in his jade green orbs before it faded. The man above you deciding to play into your little game, half smiling right back -only for you to spit in his face. _That was all it took, the droplets of your saliva hitting the lower half of his face as an icy switch had flipped behind his stoic gaze._

"Don't insult me like that -going easy on me? I thought you didn't take kindly to thieves" You quipped, the words prodding him before his grip around your throat to clamped down entirely, your airway completely blocking. Your own brain flipped its switch -the notion of ‘kill or be killed’ _bringing you right back to your time incarcerated._ The gloss was back in your stoic orbs, your body rendering its state of calculating calm amidst the lack of oxygen.

Your hand to silently reached the metal cup filled with pens at the edge of the desk. Swiftly, your fingers gripped it tightly before smashing it against his temple, pens spilling onto the floor. You heard the thud of the metal slamming against the side of his head before clattering against the cheap wood flooring -the fox face stumbling back with a single expletive.

 _”FUCK!-_ his hand went straight to where the cup had made impact, your chest heaving air as your limbs quickly making haste to grab the letter opener lying across the desk. Only for him to slam his hands over your wrists.

He moved in between your legs, his goal to gain easier access pinning down your arms as he used all of his strength to raise them above your head and slam them down against the wooden surface. Your back was flat against the desk, rage in his ominous green orbs as he hissed at you through grit teeth

 _“You shouldn’t have done that.”_ His voice was iced venom, features just as stoic as before but now radiating a dangerous stillness. 

Your senses hadn't even picked up on it until now, the sheer closeness of his body pressed down against your own heightening observations your fight or flight response would've tuned out.

The smell of marijuana and something else flooded your nostrils, the musky pheromones of sweat and weed complimenting cool undertones of mint. _God it was fucking intoxicating,_ the thought of his frame pressed against you under different circumstances surfacing for only a fraction of a second before you chopped the thought instantaneously.

You had a cartel to run and a business deal to make - _get your head out of the fucking gutter y/n._

You saw the red that dripped down from his temple, two droplets of crimson sliding down his jawline ever so slowly. You grinned at the sight as he fought the urge to slap you, kick you - toss aside his own scant set of morals and deal the same blow right back.

_”El color Rojo no te luce.” (Red doesn’t look like your color)_

You quipped his response right back at him in your own native tongue, donning a pretty smile as you batted your lashes. _There was a tease behind it that drove him up the fucking wall_ , his grip on your wrists faltering before tightening and causing a grunt to fall past the plush of your lips. He lowered himself even further, shortening the distance between your face and his own _-the reddened sclera of his sharp green orbs staring directly into your narrowed y/e/c eyes._

"You’re lucky my mother raised me right. _If it were anyone else you'd have no teeth by now.”_ He deadpanned.

 _“I think I’ve taken enough beatings to know how to hit back.”_ You quipped.

It was only then that you saw the slight shift in his condescending gaze, reddened green eyes widening for only a fraction of a second before returning to their analyzation of you. 

Now it was his turn to size you up and down, his right hand leaving the junction where he pinned your wrists above your head, his left hand keeping them pinned down as his right went to follow his gaze. Your y/e/c orbs eyed his movement cautiously, glued to the sight of his large lithe hand expecting it to carry out yet another violent response to the little game you two were playing.

Only for his fingers to touch the edge of the red bandana tied back into your hair.

His gaze looked less sharpened, something different that you legitimately couldn’t identify pooling rims of jade green as the tentative orbs flickered back to the softness of your cheek. They glided down over the roundness before stopping at the plush plumps of your lips. 

You quirked a brow, unable to read his slate features as his intent gaze dropped from your lips and continued downward _-gliding over the three popped open buttons of your white button down before reaching the scant denim shorts that clung to every curve._

The pause this time was longer before he forced his gaze back up, jade green eyes finding a smirk pulled up your cheek.

 _”Wanna take a picture? It’ll last longer.”_ You jeered, snarky and even a tad sultry before the grip on your wrists tightened again. His face was right back in front of your own as his free right hand reached to find the object that had caught his eye.

_“Funny- the fact that you act the way you do and have the audacity to wear shit like this.”_

His fingers gripped the pendant of your gold chain, the cross held between the pads of his thumb and index as he raised it slightly for your own gaze to see.

“Drop it.” You wasted no time asking nicely, the growl clawing its way up your throat and pushing past your clenched teeth as he cocked a brow in response. He hit a deep nerve and he was able to see the difference in your sharpened glare in comparison the one you’d given him before. Before there was a playfulness - right now you looked like you wanted to grab the letter opener beside you and slice open his jugular.

”What? You actually believe in this shit?” He prodded the sensitive topic even deeper, the pendant still clutched between his fingers as he disregarded every warning that hung thick in the humid atmosphere. 

_”It was my brother’s.”_ The words came forth, the growl you had used earlier replaced with a simple matter of fact tone. It was then that there was a flicker in his demeanor for the second time, his fingers dropping the pendant before his analytical reddened orbs locked on your own stoic gaze.

He was expecting a venomous response, a spitting insult, a knee to the groin - _you were full of surprises, weren't you._ This time he simply stared at you, fox like eyes no longer narrowed - _instead holding a interested gleam._ The only thing you were able to identify was the curiosity behind them, his gaze inquisitive -rims of jade no longer icy or hostile. Instead they almost appeared intrigued. He leaned down even further, his face only three inches away from your own.

"Tell me your name, _cage bunny_." The command was a whisper, his tone a stark contrast from the orders he growled at you only a short time ago -cocking his head to the side slightly as you debated yourself internally. His left hand was still clasped over your wrists, something that jabbed at your pride. 

" _So you know I fight?_ " You responded bearing the same poker face, not expecting him to be nearly as observant as he was. _Either he'd seen your face on a wanted poster or he looked into your chest tattoo very deeply._

"You’re with the L.B, _every member fights"_ He quipped, his free hand playing with the last popped open button of your button down before repeating himself.

 _" **Your name.** "_ The command in his tone was back. 

_"Tell me yours first, then I'll tell you mine."_ The words were a challenge on your lips -expecting him to flip right back to the aggressive dominant nature he'd enforced earlier when you challenged him. 

_"Rin. Rintarou Suna"_ He quipped, stoic as his eyes locked on your own only to notice a falter in your own poker face. His smirk was back, the expression crawling up his cheek as his eyes watched your own widen. 

_"You weren't expecting me to say it, **were you?** "_ There was a tease behind his tone and at the sound of it you felt the tiniest flutter in your gut, biting on the inside of your cheek to keep yourself level headed.

His gaze continued to peer down from where he hovered over you, however this time - that indecipherable glimmer from earlier had pooled his jade rims again. The expression had caught you off guard, your wide y/e/c orbs looking up at him intently as your plush lips pursed to form a straight line. He nearly laughed at the expression you'd made, his face dipping down right beside your ear.

 _”I think you owe me your half of the deal.”_ The heat of his breath hit the shell of your ear, a jolt shooting up your spine only for you to revel at the sensation of his torso pressed up against your own. The closeness was delicious, your senses heightened to their peak as every scent, touch, and sound began to wind up that little coil deep in your core -bastard. You knew what he was doing, toying with you like this -barely ten minutes ago you were at each other's throats, _when did the atmosphere flip from wrath to lust?_

You inhaled a shaky breath, and you could almost feel his smirk against the sweet spot on your neck just below your ear. He was barely even trying, and you were already at the point of wanting to rub your thighs together? No - you weren't folding that easy. 

_" **Well?** " _He breathed hot air against your neck, his cockiness almost tangible in the thick humidity. 

_"Mirame papito lindo~" (Look at me pretty daddy)_

The silken syllables poured from your lips, tantalizing and racy your choice of words were deliberate - _and effective._ You felt his breath hitch against your neck, a falter in his grip on your hands for the slightest second. Just as you'd thought -you'd seen the slight falter in him earlier after speaking Spanish, your hunch then was proven correct. _Hearing it really did get him hot._

You used the slight falter to your advantage, your hands breaking free of his grip only for his own hands to plant into your hips. You jumped at the action, the brazenness of it taking you back for only a fraction of a moment before your left hand slid up to comb into the soft chocolate locks of his hair. You heard the soft grunt that escaped his lips, the hot air hitting your neck as his fingers clenched bruises into the plush flesh of your exposed thighs -the scant denim of your shorts leaving little to his imagination.

It was nothing short of intoxicating, your own pheromones bouncing off the silk moistened sheen of your skin and flooding his nostrils. Was it cocoa butter? coconut oil? -the faint hint of Jose Cuervo and something deliciously sweet yet musky at the same time? He legitimately was unable to identify it, but it was driving him insane. 

It was then that the fingers you'd laced into his locks gripped a handful of soft hair before tugging back, this time a more pronounced grunt pushing past his lips. Your hand tugged his face up so his hooded gaze found your own. Reddened jade orbs locked on your own, that mischievous gleam pooling your y/e/c rims yet again as you smirked. His eyes narrowed at the action, only for you to stick out your tongue. 

You caught his gaze land on the metal ball pierced through it, his eyes widening slightly before hooding as you made your move.

 _"Mi nombre-" (My name)_ You began, your fingers still gripping his hair as your torso slowly pushed up into him. You felt the slight shudder of his muscles against the silken heat of your skin, able to identify the self restraint and save face he was trying to hold up. 

_"Es-" (Is)_ You continued, your tongue sticking out further before you pressed it flat against his jugular -a hushed groan clawing up his throat as the muscles of his torso clenched taut. Slowly, your tongue began to lick a languid stripe up his neck -the cool metal of your piercing sending a jolt down his spine that sparked a pooling in his lower gut.

The self restraint was fading, his head lolling back allowing you easier access. You could hear the blatant difference in his labored breaths, your tongue licking hot up his skin as you savored the taste. 

Perhaps you yourself were drowning in the ecstasy -your nostrils flooded with his scent and your tongue lapping up his taste. Salt and the lingering taste of weed on your taste buds as you felt the drool drip down the now silken petals of your cunt. Already huh? It usually took more than this to feel that all too familiar soaked spot through your underwear - Rintarou Suna, damn you. 

Your tongue reached the edge of his jawline, the organ slipping back into your mouth only for a smirk to crawl up your cheek. His eyes looked down at you -the question in them apparent before your lips clasped down on the sweet spot beneath his jaw. He drew in a sharp breath -this time a moan pouring from his throat and into the humid atmosphere as his clothed hips ground up against your own. You jolted at the sensation, your lips never leaving contact with the skin of his neck as you sucked - the feeling of something solid poking against the skin of your inner upper thigh making your pussy clench. It was second nature the way you rolled your hips against it, hearing a sharp intake of breath from the being it was attached to.

_Enough. Remember the goal here, y/n._

The rational side of your thought process presented itself, and although this feeling was beyond magnificent -you had a fight to analyze and a deal to make. Dick can come later, you had a bag to secure. 

Your lips parted from his neck, a new purple mark left behind alongside the bruises that were already there as you finally ceased your ministrations.

_"Y/n. Y/n L/n."_

You quipped, your mischievous y/e/c orbs looked up to find jade green locked n the sight of you. The dark look in his hooded reddened eyes told their own story. You couldn't guess what type of imagery flashed behind those lust filled green rims, however what you could guess was that whatever he was imagining -he wanted it here and now. 

_Too bad so sad._

He stepped back from you haughty and ready, his arms reaching back to grip the fabric of his black t-shirt on his back only to pull it up over his head. During which, your limbs had already starting moving -quickly hopping off the desk and walking off only to turn and look back. You were barely three feet from the door as he looked at you in pure exasperation. _The disbelief in his reddened green eyes more than apparent as they suddenly narrowed at you_

_"Are you fucking kidding me?"_ The growl in his voice was back, your shit eating smirk returning as your eyes caught the tent in his sweatpants before immediately looking back up. It was when your gaze landed on the defined muscles of his shirtless chest that your train of thought fell off its tracks -your reasoning having to kick back in. _That tent was fucking huge._

_Well, maybe you could spare a quickie?_

**_Y/n._**

You shook your head, your train of thought getting back on track before you replied. 

"Uh, the envelope I left on the desk is your group's earnings in bets -even though I'd just met your gang, Atsumu sent me here to give them to you because he didn't want to do it. I work with Aran's cousin so you might see me around for a little bit -anyway, I gotta get back to your leader's fight so- 

_" **Let me get this straight.** "_ His voice was steel, icy and vexated as he cut you off. 

_"First you wake me up"_ He started, your lips pursing into a straight line as he continued

 _"Then you tease me and slam a metal cup into my fucking skull"_ His eyes narrowed further, the vein on his neck more prominent as his anger boiled in silence 

_"Then -you act like the biggest slut on the planet and lick up my neck while dry humping my cock"_ His voice never grew in volume, and he maintained his calm and disinterested demeaner _-but the ominousness of his words increased tenfold_

_"And now -you're leaving without finishing what **you** started?" _He hissed through grit teeth 

"Finishing? I never intended on finishing anything. _I just wanted a **taste.** "_ You responded, y/e/c orbs locking on his own as he deadpanned at you incredulously. His features were unreadable - _but holy fuck if only you knew the thoughts behind those darkened jade rims. **Oh the things he wanted to do to you** **-** sadistic and practically animalistic as his teeth marked up the insides of your marshmallow plush thighs. His fingers assaulting the one spot he was certain your own hands were too small to reach_

_Your thighs quaking as his tongue overstimulated the fuck out of that sweet little button at the top of your sex. The tears rimming your lids as his cock rammed up against the fleshy hilt of your cervix relentlessly. Your begging incoherent as he fucked you up against the desk just waiting for someone to walk in and witness the sense and bratty attitude being railed straight out of your body._

They replayed behind his reddened gaze like a damn carousel, only for the clicking sound of the door handle to the office to snap him out of his haze -his arms quickly grabbing his shirt from the floor and slipping it on before the door could open. He quickly moved to stand behind the desk, worried the tent in his sweats would be noticed only to hear the sound of Atsumu's voice and instantly not have that problem anymore. 

You turned towards the door as it swung open, the golden haired twin stepping into the room and first spotting Suna beside the office desk -his gaze then looking over to spot you. That shit eating smirk was back up on his cheek, light brown eyes fixing on you as you fought the urge to raise your upper lip. 

"You okay baby? You took awhile, Aran and Gadiel were worried" He quipped, this time unable to hold back from your lip raising in disgust at the nickname. You were too focused on your own repulsion to notice the fox faced stoner's eyes widen the moment Atsumu's little nickname for you was spoken, his red eyes darting to the golden haired man before darting back to you. 

"Atsumu." 

"Yea?" 

"My name is y/n, and the next time you call me anything other than my name _-I'll chop off your hands so you won't even have the luxury of pretending I'm the one getting your dick wet."_

You quipped, the pretty pearls of your teeth flashing a poisoned sucrose smile before a snort stole your attention from across the room -Suna's hand clasped over his mouth as he fought the dire urge to laugh. 

"Shut the fuck up and mind you're own business Suna" Atsumu spat at the man with a sharpened glare, turning his attention back to you. 

"Alright fine, _no nicknames -just y/n."_ He declared, slight defeat in his tone as you began to walk out of the open office door.

"Thanks _-also, is the fight still going on?"_ You asked the golden haired male, Suna watching from where he stood across the room as Atsumu answered your question, his reddened green orbs watching intently as he walked over to where the two of you stood.

"They just went into the third round -we should hurry it should be over soon." He spoke the words and immediately you raced out the door, leaving the two behind to bolt back up the stairwell and run up the corridor that lead to the ground level area of the ring.

For fuck's sake, here you were again getting yourself into stupid shit and nearly paying the consequences for it. You could already hear Gadiel's lecture on how you needed to be more punctual -which you felt was more than ironic considering he lived by the mantra 'fashionably late' 

Your boots made quick haste against the cement warehouse flooring, the sound of a mass collection of shouts welcoming you back up into the ground level as you began to push your way through the various bodies within the crowd. You stopped to stand on the tips of your toes every so often, your wide y/e/c orbs holding a mix of both fascination and anticipation as they attempted to spot what was going on in the ring. With one jump you were able to spot Tempest - Kita , you remember his name was, grappling with Cuervo on the floor of the ring. 

Your ears caught the sound of the crowd surrounding you going into an uproar, your feet instantly jumping up again eager to see what the hell was going on only to spot two bodies toppling each other on the floor of the ring. Your eyes widened, spotting Tempest below Cuervo -however, he wasn't the one being choked. Your eyes tried to look more closely, your body continuing to snake through the various men in the crowd with the occasional hop. Kita's back was pressed against the floor of the ring, his leg thrown over Daichi's torso as a means of locking him into place. 

Excitement flooded your veins, eyes wide and grin even wider as you observed the gray and black haired man struggle to wrap his arm around the dark haired man's neck. Your gaze caught the blood smears that stained the ring, the crimson dripping down Kita's chin as you noticed the new markings that swelled on his pale flesh. Daichi tried to kick himself up out of Kita's grip, the man's limbs hiking up before slamming against the floor of the ring in a desperate writhing fashion only to try scooting their bodies back in a desperate attempt to shake Kita off. 

You continued to snake your way forward, weaseling and pushing through various nameless faces only for you to slam into the back of a man in a cyan bomber Jacket. You couldn't care less about manners or who the fuck you'd just bumped into, right now your only focus was the match in front of you and your lack of ability to see what the hell was was going on. You weren't too far from the gate that opened and led into the walkway surrounding the ring - however you hadn't noticed the section you stood in right now looked much different than the area of the crowd you'd walked through earlier in order to return the bet money to K.O. 

_"Having trouble seeing, chulita?" (Little cutie)_

You looked up, a familiar mop of brown hair being the first thing to catch your gaze -and your stomach turning at the sight of it. Your eyes widened, y/e/c orbs recognizing the person before you straight off the bat as you stepped back. It was only then that you looked around at your surroundings, noting the cluster of different colored jackets where you stood and realizing this must have been a separate area from the rest of the crowd surrounding the ring. _Well, you'd almost made it up to the walkway surrounding the ring -different area or not._

_Yup, you were leaving it at that. You didn't have the time nor the energy to catch up with your old Jefe's almost business partner -it brought up shit you didn't have the energy to remember._ _**You just wanted to watch the match.**_ You gave a quick nod, a "perdon" (sorry) falling from your lips as you continued to try pushing your way forward -the sound of the crowd going ballistic again making your skin itch in anticipation, your eyes trying to catch what was going on again.

 _"Espérate, espérate -deja que te ayude" (wait wait -let me help you)_

Your stomach flipped at his words, wanting more than anything to weasel the fuck out of there right that moment in hopes he wouldn't recognize your face -the last time this man had seen you, you were a pitiful sight to bear. _In fact -you were hoping he'd forgotten your existence altogether._ That y/n was long gone and dead, it was actually highly likely even if he did see your face he wouldn't be able to recognize you due to the stark difference between what you looked like then and what you looked like now. _Ah, the wonders of incarceration._

_"Gracias pero no necesito ayuda" (thank you but I don't need help)_

You quipped quickly, hiding your face down only for him to just barely cut you off - _his hand quickly reaching out to pull back your shoulder and turn you around so that you were facing him._

"Wait - ** _Y/n?_** _"_

_There it was._

_The one word that made the hairs on the back of your neck stand straight_ \- your own name falling from the last man alive who knew the old you - _Tooru Oikawa._

You quickly pulled your shoulder out of his grip, your breath hitching as chocolate brown orbs locked steady on your gaze. The pallor in his cheeks was quick, the blood draining from his face as if he'd seen a ghost and was trying to process whether the sight was an illusion or reality. He looked no different than how he'd looked five years ago, his features clean and his brown orbs just as cocky as you remember them -even his voice remained the same. You remembered, you remembered the fleeting safety his near two month stay with you and your Jefe had provided you with. His stay taking Julian's focus off of you and allowing you the breather you needed during that hellish time period-

_No. NO NO **NO!** You're not doing this again -any ties to the past that had been left behind had been cut the moment you gave Julian Contreras a third eye and discarded his severed limbs_

God knows where. You aren't the y/n he's thinking of anymore anyway! She was a stupid sow who allowed her feelings and her fear to distort her perceptions. _You were **Jefe** now._

The icy sheen was glazed over your y/e/c orbs again, and like the flip of a switch you were right back in that state of mind you wished you could always stay in. _You tuned everything else out but the task at hand, getting back to Gadiel and Aran -maybe even allowing yourself the enjoyment of watching the fight_. You broke the eye contact then and there, not bothering to say a single word in return as you turned around again and began to move away -only for the man to grab your forearm and pull you back. 

Your face whipped back to see his now stern brown orbs try to analyze you more closely 

"Y/n - _what the fuck? How.. It's been five years - **what the fuck happened to-?** "_

He was cut off when you felt the fabric of your button down being yanked backwards, Oikawa's grip releasing your forearm only for you to feel the back blow push you back into the defined torso of someone who stood directly behind you. You jumped to look behind you, your face looking over to spot a sharp jade gaze -however the ominous glare behind those reddened green orbs weren't directed at you. _They were set straight on the man in front of you._

You looked back over at the man from your past, or who you now would recognize as _"El Rey"_ in the ring. The animosity carved into his features was a surprise you had yet to witness -the look never once finding your gaze over the entirety of the two months he'd spent with you five years ago. The glare he'd directed right back at the man behind you was the sharpest you'd seen yet - _the tension hanging thicker in the air then the moisture itself._

 _" K.O. -back to the ring already? I thought you smoked yourself stupid and slept all day after your matches?"_ His words were snips of venom that fell from his shit eating smirk, Oikawa barring jabs directly at the fox face behind you -only for the man to reply with a single word through his icy deadpanned expression. 

_"Nationals."_ He quipped, and the moment the word hit the air you noticed Oikawa's eye twitch - _Suna continuing further_

 _"Rey -back to the ring already? I thought you were gonna pursue a shitty mechanic career after Ushijima ruined your chances for National Cage Gate?"_ Suna prodded right back with an even deeper jab -knowing just where to hit that would hurt the most. 

_"Ushijima's been out of the ring for two years, he hung up his gloves for a whipped life as his wife's doormat. Everyone knows that-_

"True -so tell me _, you find your balls again now that the real King is out of the picture?"_ Suna cut him off, Oikawa's features twisting further only for him to reach for your forearm again- Suna pulling you back against him as he took a step backwards. 

_"Let go. I'm not asking."_ Oikawa growled, sharpened glare bearing a gleam of murderous intent you'd never seen them carry before

 _"No."_ The man behind you deadpanned 

"Y/n has nothing to do with you K.O. - _leave us the fuck alone and go back to the roach infested mattress you crawled out of"_

"Actually - _cage bunny_ here is a _bandit_ -you know what that means Rey? _-it means she's off limits to your stubby little manicured fingers_. Besides, don't you have a fiancé to lie to?" Suna quipped the last part of his sentence entirely in Japanese, and the moment he said it you saw Oikawa's twisted features drop slightly -a hint of something you couldn’t identify hidden in his features.

"I don’t owe you an explanation- but I’ll tell you right now y/n is completely platonic to me. Are you that scarred from **it**? That you felt the need to fend me off as if I'd repeat history again?” Oikawa spat the words right back, his response also entirely in Japanese.

“Leave my boys and what's ours alone. I don’t give a fuck about anything else -it’s useless to me.”

“ Really? You seemed to give a pretty big fuck when Aya chose my cock over yours _-It's kinda sad to watch in all honesty, smoking yourself up to forget that feeling in pussy and the cage. What? Gonna keep crying over something that stupid like a little bitch? Scared of getting your heart broken? -Daddy would disapprove K.O.”_ This time, Suna's eyes widened. The last four words of the man's taunting evoking a lethal silence as Suna's expression dropped -reddened Jade orbs narrowing straight at the West Coast Kings leader in a dangerous deadpan etched into his unreadable features. However, what you could identify was the melancholic gleam hidden behind his murderous jade orbs. You couldn't identify why - _you had no idea what the hell they were saying, so why did the undertone behind his reddened eyes sit on your chest like a familiar despair?_

_"Scared? Nah. **You can’t break something you don’t use anymore. Next time you see them -send them my warm regards** ”_

You weren't able to translate what he'd said, but you were able to notice the sudden shift in his demeanor as he through up a middle finger before begining to walk away. His grip still on the back of your button down as he pulled you along through the crowd.

Your y/e/c orbs never left the stony expression etched into his features, analytical and almost prying in a way. Both your gaze and your interest found itself focused on something beside violence and the bottle for the first time in five years.

"Oye Zorro (hey fox), _what the hell was that about? You got bad blood or something?"_

_"Funny -you really believe I'd tell you anything else besides watching where the fuck you're walking from now on"_

_"Hey, seriously."_ You started, your own hand gripping the back of his shirt and tugging him back. He turned around to face you, annoyance etched into his features as his gaze whipped to your own only to find open y/e/c look at him with a gleam of something he hadn't seen in years. He wanted to say he hated it, the open and inviting warmth behind your y/e/c rims -yet he stood here, staring right back into the look that swallowed him up whole. 

_"It was a bad business deal. I'm not explaining further."_ He stated before he ripped his eyes off of your own, continuing to walk as you strode beside him deciding to drop the topic there and not pry any farther. _You knew it was a lie,_ you just decided it wasn't your business to care.

Little did you know, narrowed brown orbs stood silently amongst the crowd, shifting in his cyan bomber jacket as he watched the red of your bandana slowly disappear. 

**________________________________**

You weren’t surprised Tempest won the match. Of course, every match had its back and forth. One minute the fighter you had bet on was being locked into a choke hold by the opponent-the next the fighter had said opponent on the floor of the ring unable to get back up. 

It was a sport of uncertainty - and because of that it made predictions all the more fun to make. 

You watched from afar, leaning back against the slate gray walls you’d found yourself in earlier when you’d given K.O. the bet earnings. However this time, the entire group was present within the small office space -the hot and humid air of the cramped space not helping at all. The match had ended about an hour ago, Kita locking Daichi into an arm lock the East Coast Cuervos leader was unable to escape from. The move was nothing short of genius -having used it yourself during your time in Alcatraz you knew the stress it put on the ligaments. 

You also knew first hand what it felt like to be on the receiving end on that move -most likely being one of the most painful traps you’d ever been held into. It hurt like a bitch -and whoever lasted in that position for longer than two minutes had your utmost respect no matter who the fuck they were.

Gadiel looked at you from where he stood at your side and could practically see the cogwheels turning in your head, his cousin was right , it really was funny to watch just how spacey you get when your deep in thought -especially whenever it came to the cage. 

"I owe you both an apology. I understand you had wanted to go over the details of your proposition with me tonight but-" Kita began to speak from where he sat at his desk, his hands going over the same folder you had tried to look at earlier -before you were.. distracted. You heard the sincerity in his voice despite the exhaustion, and you couldn't help but speak up. 

"Please, don't apologize. Tonight was more of a night to get to know the bandits. Besides, we enjoyed being able to witness your fight -so please rest and don't worry about the propostion until you're ready" You spoke up, standing against the wall about fifteen feet from the desk where Kita sat. He was bruised and bloody, the cheek beneath his left eye swollen most likely from harsh impact along with the other bruises left on his flesh. He looked up at you and Gadiel, a softened smile gracing his features before he looked over at Aran. 

"I'm with y/n on this. Marie, please take him home and reassure him that whatever business we have with the L.B. can wait." Aran spoke up, his brown gaze finding the young woman who stood directly above where the group leader sat as she massaged circles into the flesh of the man's neck and shoulders. She looked up from the the gray and black haired bandit to look at Aran with a nod before cupping the leader's cheeks from where he sat -the man looking up at her as she brushed his bangs to the side slightly. 

"We'll go over everything tomorrow, right now you need food, a hot bath, and sleep." Her words were direct, nearly authoritative as their gazes remained locked on each other for a full moment before Kita flashed a quick smirk, standing up from where he sat. He leaned forward slightly, his face disappearing behind the caramel colored locks of her hair as he reached over to the girl's ear. Quickly, he whispered something before moving back to the position he was standing in prior, Marie's face blossoming red as Kita spoke up from where he stood behind his desk. 

"We'll meet back here tomorrow, until then -consider it a free night. Have fun -Osamu, Atsumu -you’re locking up tonight. Y/n, we'll go over everything tomorrow, there's some faces you may have seen here tonight that I'll need to explain to you in further detail tomorrow. Also, I'm sorry for the short notice but I need you to stay with one of the bandits for tonight - _unfortunately there's already talk about you being spotted here in Hyogo_." Kita began, his dull brown eyes locking on the sight of the fox face slumped against the wall across from you -his reddened jade orbs looking over to spot the fixed stare his leader had on him. 

_"Why are you looking at me like that?"_ Suna asked, only for you to respond directly to Kita

"I- thank you for your concern tempest but - 

_"Kita is fine"_ He cut you off, looking away from his subordinate to peer at a specific document within the folder on his desk before looking back up -his brown orbs now locking on you.

"Kita, with all do respect, _I know how to fend for myself._ I appreciate it, but I don't think it would be nec-

"She'll stay with me." Atsumu spoke up almost instantaneously, cutting you off. Your y/e/c orbs darted to him with a narrowed gaze as every other eye in the room followed suit. Your lip turned up, the notion of staying with anyone at all tonight raising your lip even further in apparent distaste 

_"She'll be staying with K.O."_ Kita responded matter of factly and the golden haired twin's features contorted. Your face shot over to spot Suna's eyes widen from where he was slouched against the wall on the opposite side of the room. The expression etched into his face and his question earlier made it more than apparent that he wasn't informed of Kita's decision at all, the man straightening up as Atsumu protested. 

_"Why the hell does he get ‘ta stay with her?"_

"Because, he's the only one here with old ties to one of the three groups that actually pose a serious threat to her safety. It's spreading like wildfire that she's in Japan. And the Black Lotus caught wind of that information, _but -they wouldn't pursue her if K.O . is there_." Kita answered, sighing as he finally began to feel the added weight to his limbs. It was apparent he was beyond exhausted. 

"C'mon, lets go. _You look like your ready to tap out right here."_ Marie stated, your y/e/c orbs softening at the sight of her wrapping his arm around her shoulder to help him stand from where he was sitting at his desk.

As much as you hated the proposition, you didn't want to keep him here longer to ask questions he could answer tomorrow when he's rested. _However, at the thought of spending the night with the man you'd left hanging earlier -you felt a jolt shoot up your spine._

The cogwheels deep in your brain began to turn again, _who was the Black Lotus? Was this another gang? Did they have fighters as well? And why was Suna the only one with a connection to them?_

-Speaking of Suna, _were you seriously going to stay the night at his place?_ You obviously didn't need to, _you knew how shoot_. _You had years of experience that sharpened your practice to near perfection. You knew how to use a pisto_ l -and it was always kept beneath your pillow.

If anyone were to come, if they even bothered to in the first place, _would this guy react the same?_ Was he able to hold his own or would he hold you up? _He didn't look like the type who knew how to shoot._

 _"Y/n"_

You were snapped from your thoughts, the sound of Gadiel's voice pulling you from the endless roll of cogwheels as you heard a muffled laugh from across the room. Your gaze shot over to find the source in all too familiar condescending jade orbs as you narrowed your eyes at him.

You hadn't even realized Marie had begun to walk Kita out of the office, her frame practically holding up the man's weight as they took strides together towards the door.

"Suna, y/n is your guest tonight -don't do anything stupid. _**I mean it.** " _ Kita spoke up, looking over at his apathetic subordinate with a gaze that sent chills up the man's spine -his posture straightening under it. 

_"Got it."_ He responded to his leader, the man then turning over to Aran and Gadiel 

"Aran, don't take any of my paperwork tonight, I'll do the reading tomorrow -just focus on re-connecting with your cousin, you deserve it." He started with a softened smile, then turning to Atsumu and Osamu " And you two, this warehouse better be standing by tomorrow morning. It shouldn’t take long for the warehouse to clear out, nearly everyone had already left. Make sure to lock the back doors as well as the main entrance once everyone is gone."

He quipped before huffing a sigh, Marie giving him a look as he smiled at her. Both of them walked through the office door and into the walkway. 

"What? _Someone has to keep this mad house standing"_

"Okay Tempest , _lets make sure you're able to stand first"_

You could hear their banter from where they walked down the corridor and into the stairwell, a softened smile creeping up your cheek as you stood in place .

You always did wonder what it would be like - _to have a love that didn't hurt you in every way shape and form. A love that built you up instead of breaking you down, that kissed your scars instead of inflicting new ones to both your literal flesh and your metaphorical heart. To have a genuine and healthy love like that._

_"Hey, cage bunny"_ You turned at the sound of the voice, your y/e/c orbs landing on reddened green eyes only to feel that familiar flutter in your chest again. You cursed yourself internally, _whatever happened earlier the last time the two of you were alone cannot happen y/n._

 _You don't get your bread and your meat from the same store_ -so erase whatever stupid thoughts you're having right now, because what happened earlier is all that will ever happen between the two of you.

 _"You coming or not?"_ He deadpanned at you from where he now stood in front of the door, Atsumu rolling his eyes as he huffed and passed by the middle weight champion.

The golden haired twin passed the man on his way out the door, a single scowl etched into his features as he left the office. You huffed yourself, hating what this looked like -or was it only you who looked at the situation through an.. _inappropriate_ lens?

You exhaled a steady breath, deciding all in all this was the situation and you had to deal. You began to step forward, walking up to where the middle weight champion stood slouched in front of the doorway. When you looked back again, you spotted Gadiel looking over at you from where he talked with Aran only to mouth two words at you 

_"Have fun"_

He grinned a shit eating grin - _that little... he knew._ You had no idea how, but he knew there was something going on between you and K.O. 

_"Would you hurry the fuck up? I'm tired and I have a blunt waiting for me."_ Suna grumbled, and at the sound of his words you felt that strange blaze in your gut again. _What was it about this man that infuriated you one moment only to have you rubbing your thighs together the next?_

First though, you were going to have to set some ground rules, because the next time he talked to you like that you were gonna have a problem - _and he was going to feel that problem hit him harder than the cup from earlier._

You grumbled to yourself, striding forward as you made sure your bag was hanging around your shoulder -the full bottle of juice Gadiel and Aran had bought you earlier slightly poking out of your bag. Suna waited, rims of jade green watching intently as you passed him to step through the door first, the smirk crawling up his cheek only apparent after you were already stepping up the stairwell. Then he followed after you, his car keys jingling in the pocket of his sweats as she lazily slogged up the same walkway and followed you up the flights of stairs. 

"I thought you were in a rush to leave? _Or are you always just slow as fuck?"_ You quipped from a flight of stairs above him, the fox face hearing your words and narrowing his eyes -that blazon pooling in his gut begining to ignite yet again. He stopped, before starting to hop up the steps three at a time at a speed that made his bruised up muscles ache only to pass you -snarkily responding as he zoomed by to reach ground level.

"Wow, even at your fastest I'm still faster than you. _Maybe you should talk less -it would save you the embarrassment"_ That condescending look was back in his reddened jade eyes as he stopped to turn back looking at you, his orbs locked on hot pools of y/e/c. The only difference was _-this condescending look was complimented with an outright shit eating smirk, slight playfulness being worn openly on his features._

 _"Go ahead Zorro (fox), go ahead. Keep it up. Let's see if you wake up tomorrow morning at this rate."_ You quipped, barring the same shit eating smirk right back as you two finally made it through the ground level walkway and around the ring. Your banter was continuous, despite the dwindling crowd you made yourselves through you never stopped the back and forth. 

At first, Suna was surprised with himself. Usually he'd end a conversation then and there get lost in his own silent thoughts - _however, conversations with you were never really conversations to begin with were they._

It was more of a game of some sort, one that prodded his buttons _-yet in a way he'd never really felt before._ Sure, he'd had various conversations with numerous women. _He was the middle weight champion, he got around rather **well**._ However, the conversations never truly lasted - _it was always a drawl the moment they woke up in his sheets. A back and forth of topics that droned on before sizzling out to uncomfortable silence and an inevitable departure._

 _With you?_

_The spark was a fucking grease fire, it was sloppy and haphazard-_ straight out continuous to the point where he found himself wondering if he should smother the flames. But the strangest part was, _for the first time in comparison to those sparks that sizzled silent -the grease fire was alluring._ _A fun dangerousness to it that had him unable to put it out._

_"Let me guess, you drive a shitty 2002 or older Toyota corolla. No hub caps, probably has a muffler loose and a bong in the backseat."_ You quipped, as you walked out of the large entrance way of the warehouse and into the open parking lot, only to notice the man walking beside you had stopped the moment you'd finished speaking. You turned around, your y/e/c orbs finding him standing a hundred feet from the entrance to the warehouse as he deadpanned at you -his car keys in his hand. 

This time _you_ snorted, the laugh bubbling past your lips and filling the humid night air as you pointed at him with your right hand. _All he did was deadpan at you from where he stood before narrowing his reddened green eyes in annoyance, his gaze catching the way the orange street lights of the open parking lot glimmered over your skin._

Despite the fact that he was in fact slightly pissed you were correct, his train of thought was flipped on its side from the blithe bubbles that fluttered up his chest as the sight of the pearls of your teeth gleaming orange under the moon 

_"'perate esperate (wait wait)_ 'holup- did I seriously get that right? " You stopped laughing only to ask honestly -Suna grumbling before rolling his eyes and walking past you. 

_"So what. It gets me where I need to be."_ You heard the grumble as he trudged forward into the lot, his long strides still slouched as you tried to keep up with him. You noticed the slight shift in your banter, the playfulness gone. You realized you struck a nerve, and at first, you told yourself you didn't give a fuck - _it's not like you liked him anyway. Why try and mend feelings you didn't care about?_

_"I'm sorry, I.."_ You began, your tone different than before as he finally stopped in front of his silver Toyota sedan, his back still turned to you. 

"I shouldn't talk- _because back in San Juan I have a shitty 2004 Honda civic with a hookah in the backseat."_ You spoke up, your lips pursing awkwardly the moment the words slipped past your lips. It was only then that he turned back around to face you again, your eyes remaining on the concrete beneath your feet. _Why the hell did you out yourself like that?_ So you lived a simple life to avoid painting a target on your back _-he didn't need to know that!_

This time he was the one to snort, clasping a hand over his mouth as you looked up at him beneath the orange glow of streetlight -the small remainder of cars continuing to exit the large lot as you narrowed your eyes at him 

_"Don't tell me, it has those stupid little boxing gloves with the _____ flag hanging on the rearview mirror?"_ He cackled through the hand clasped over his mouth, his laughter genuine as it poured into the softened atmosphere.

 _It was a blithe feeling, little flutters in your chest bubbling up as he made his way to the driver's side and opened the door._ You followed suit, finally hopping into the passengers side of his car before shutting the door. You placed your bag on the floor of the passenger's seat. 

The very first thing to hit you was the strong smell of weed and the barely present scent of a faded cherry air freshener that sat on his gray dashboard. The next were the two fruit stick rappers beneath your boots on the black carpet flooring of the passengers seat. Your eyes looking to your side to spot him shoving his car key into the ignition with a rumble before grabbing the aux cord.

He looked over at you, the orange glow from outside his car window bouncing off his pale skin as his jade orbs locked on your own. 

_"What? gonna guess what music I listen to as well?"_ He quipped, the slightest smirk crawling up his cheek as he grabbed his phone from his pocket before connecting it to the aux.

You were going to be honest, _you weren't sure what to expect_. He definitely gave a chill vibe -did that mean you were able to guess a specific music genre based off of that? _hell no._ _Honestly you were just praying he didn't listen to 6ix 9ine._

 _ **♫ Moving at a mile a minute -We set the pace but goin over the limit ♫** _

You were instantly snapped out of your thoughts to hear the voice of Nipsey Hustle playing to a slow paced and easy going beat. _The vibe was definitely Cali’ -cool and collected_ , something you instantly could picture him lighting up to now that you heard it again through his car speakers.

Although you had to admit, _it was somewhat of a pleasant surprise._ You looked over at the middle weight champion in the drivers seat incredulously, the fox face too invested in opening the small air tight jar in his hands to notice the comical disbelief on your face.

You weren't expecting it, that was the bottom line. It made you wonder, _what other surprises did he have up his sleeve?_

Once he'd opened the container he pulled the single rolled joint from the jar before closing it and placing it back in the compartment on his driver's side door. He grabbed the lighter from the cup holder below his dash, placing the brown roll between his lips before flicking it over the end of the stick. Inhaling deeply, he held the smoke in for a few long seconds before exhaling through his nostrils.

He hadn't even looked at you yet, _oh but your eyes were surely on him._ _You saw the vein of his jugular stick out slightly on the pale gleam of his skin, your eyes roaming over his large lithe hands to spot the same vascularity running up his forearm._ You could smell the scent of his sweat from where you sat, the sight of him along with the cool undertones of mint and that goddamn cherry air freshener combining into a dangerous concoction called _-let's make y/n's pussy throb._ It was then that you realized just how big he actually was, long limbs slouched against the drivers seat -one of his large hands lying against his sweats as the other held the blunt. _God dammit y/n stop staring stop fucking staring!_

 _"You gonna stare at me like that all night or?-"_

Immediately you snapped your face away, sinking into your seat as the sudden feeling of wanting to disappear washed over you. Your lips pursed awkwardly as you forced yourself to look out the passengers side window -the humid atmosphere already fogging up from the smoke. The smell was sweet, almost intoxicating as you heard him laugh from the driver's seat. _The gorgeous gleam of his pearl teeth showing for the first time, the sound was honestly one of the most calming sounds to grace your ears_ _-oh no. No no stop-_

 _"I didn't tell you to stop"_ The words were honey from his lips, your stomach doing backflips as your heart decided to kick start and race faster than this car could. _Jade orbs fixed on you through the sides of his eyes, a side grin crawling up his cheek as he exhaled another plume of smoke through his nostrils._

There it was, the pooling in your core making itself very present as you squeezed your thighs together in your seat, the Nipsey song playing to coming towards its end only for him to unplug his phone from the aux. You shot him a questioning look, a raised brow etched into your soft features as he handed you the aux. 

"Nah. _You don't wanna listen to my music"_ You quipped flashing a pearl smile of your own, the fox face beside you watching your features intently as he took another hit. 

_"Is it Ariana Grande or Taylor Swift?"_ He asked with a quip, reddened jade orbs holding that mocking gleam in them yet again as he sized you up and down. You cocked your head, y/e/c orbs looking directly at him. 

"Y'know what, _I was gonna say it was because you wouldn't understand it_ \- but because you just insulted me like that- " You began, pulling your phone from the pocket of your jean shorts, Suna laughing as you plugged the aux cord into your phone.

You could see the anticipation on his face, the middle weight champion just waiting to hear _"God is a woman"_ come on so he could roll his eyes and take back his cord - _only to hear the harsh beat of a music genre he'd never listened to before play from his car speakers_.

He looked over at you, blunt still in his hand as he cocked his head slightly before the sound of a man rapping to Latin trap made his reddened jade orbs widen.

You were right, he couldn't understand what the fuck the person was saying - _but he absolutely knew right off the bad that wasn't what he was expecting at all._ All he did was gawk at you, blunt in hand blatantly staring speechless as the woman who was shorter than him silently spit Spanish lyrics he couldn't translate. 

You moved in your seat slightly to the harsh beat, the words flowing off your tongue as you laughed to yourself -God, _if only he knew what the fuck Anuel AA was saying through that speaker._

He already looked like he had a hard time believing this is what you actually listen to - _if he had a single clue you were spitting lyrics about drug trafficking, AK-47s, and getting your dick sucked in a Porsche he may have dropped his blunt._

**_♫ Los 47 soldados y los R de posicion y 30 kilos en el jet -baby ponte las yeezy, las yeezy, las yeezy ♫_**

You spat along as he just stared at you, somewhat at a loss for words before laughing. You looked over at him, the same pretty pearls of your teeth gleaming bright beneath the orange glow of streetlight from outside your passenger window as you started to laugh as well. 

"I don't know what the fuck it means, but I'll give you props. _Either way I never saw it coming._ " He continued to laugh before coughing into his elbow, looking up at you -his red hazy orbs catching sight of the parking lot from your passenger window to realize the scant remainder of cars parked in the lot were now gone. Aran and Gadiel were gone, Atsumu and Osamu must've left already without them even realizing it.

He reached for the water bottle that sat in the same door compartment his air tight jar was kept in, pulling the plastic bottle from the car door before holding out his blunt to you. You looked at the half smoked blunt and then at him, raising your brow at him before speaking up. 

"You mean like, hit it? or hold it for you?" You asked, only for the man beside you to deadpan at you

 _"Like hit it dumbass."_ He quipped, the deadpan still glossed over his features as a shit eating grin crawled up your cheek

"But K.O. -you sure you're good with sharing spit with _me?_ It's.. _indirect kissing_ " The smart ass streak of your defiant personality was showing again, the man beside you rolling his eyes

 _"Just take the fucking hit."_ He spoke, and a honeyed laugh pouring from your lips and into the humid smoked atmosphere. For the slightest moment, _he truly found his eyes stuck._

It was one of those _once in a moment forever engrained_ type of sights, _the glimmer or orange bouncing off of the unkempt wisps of your hair, the warm color gliding off the silk sheen of your y/s/c skin_. But what truly held his bloodshot jade orbs captive - _the pretty flash of your teeth behind the pull of your plush plump lips. Fuck, they looked so soft. Everything looked so fucking soft._

_"Well damn okay if you insist-"_

He watched as you placed the brown roll between the plush of your lips, inhaling a drag deep into your lungs and holding it there before exhaling through your nose. _Why did it seem the smoke of the same joint he was smoking smelled ten times sweeter coming from your lungs?_

Perhaps because the weed wasn't the only scent he'd caught from you. _It was the faint hint of cocoa and the strong sweetness of coconut along with the sight of you with his blunt in your hands_ -that was all it took for the same dangerous concoction to form, however this time, inversely.

His eyes followed your hand, _jade orbs traveling up the path of your silky skin, dipping down past the valley of those three little popped open buttons of your white button down -the swell of your breasts.. fuck-_

_"You good?"_ You looked at him with a raised brow before taking another deep hit, and at your words he immediately looked at the front windshield -his hands uncapping his water bottle before taking four gulps.

You took another hit before handing the blunt back to him, the thought of the ice cold juice Gadiel and Aran had bought you earlier sounding magnificent. Your now reddened eyes hooded at the thought of the liquid hitting the burn in your throat, the mere thought of the taste of passion fruit pulling your now hazy limbs forward. 

"What are you doing?" Suna asked, jade green orbs watching you bend over to pull the ice cold bottle of juice from your bag. 

"Want some?" You asked, looking back at him, holding up the ice cold plastic bottle as he eyed you with a raised brow 

"Nah. I'm good." He quipped, taking another hit of his blunt as he repositioned himself so that his back was up against his driver's seat door instead the driver's seat itself -the Latin trap ending for another song from your playlist to begin, the pearls of your teeth flashing again at the sound of the softer and more chill Latin-esque beat.

Suna's brow raised again, his reddened eyes looking over to you as you opened the bottle of juice and took a swig to the intro of the song. He was about to ask about this one when the woman began to sing -your voice joining her as you held your bottle.

 _The passion fruit hung off your tongue, each word silk ribbon wrapped as the soft sound of your voice joined her own -pouring directly into the hot and humid night air._

**_♫ Quién lo diría ♫_** **-** You began, your y/e/c orbs hooding slightly as a smirk laden with something Suna couldn't decipher pulled up your cheek. You knew what the lyrics meant, and you knew just how real they were as you spoke them hot into the smoked up air of his car. _The fun part was -Suna didn’t_. You slouched directly opposite of him, your posture mimicking his own as your back rested against the car door of the passenger's side.

 _ **♫ Que se podría hacer el amor por telepatía** _**_♫~_ **You spread your bent legs on the passenger's seat, and immediately you saw his bloodshot jade orbs flicker down as you took another swig of your juice - _the taste of weed and passion fruit sitting on your tongue as his hooded gaze caught the fluid drip down your chin._

The single droplet falling and hitting the silken skin of your chest, he watched, the liquid slipping down before disappearing behind the closed buttons of your shirt. The song continued to play, a mischief pooling in your y/e/c orbs as they hooded just as much as his own - _you knew where he was looking, you weren't that oblivious._

 _"Here, as a thank you for smoking me up_ ~ _I'll let you see what your eyes have been fixed on for the last three minutes straight."_ You spoke, and the moment your words caught his ears his breath caught in his throat, exhaling a deep huff of smoke.

He watched intently, his posture straightening as he sat up from where he was slouched against the car door. _Slowly, jade green orbs followed you hands, your own hooded gaze locked directly on him as you popped open one button -then another, another._

He leaned in further, taking another long drag from his dwindling blunt as his eyes locked on the sight of your cleavage _-of course, you weren't wearing a bra._ He could already feel himself through his sweats, the smoke in his lungs adding a sweet lucid sensation to the pooling in his dick. He could taste the magnificent feeling of it already -his eyes locked on the sight of your hands moving towards the last button that held your shirt over your breasts. _Before snapping away._

You grinned a shit eating grin again, the same bullshit teasing gleam behind your y/e/c orbs 

_"Awww -what? You thought I'd really give you a sho-_

You were cut off, his hand dropping the blunt in the ash tray below his dash. Before you had to time to process it his hand forcefully grabbed a fist full of your button down before slamming you back against the car door of the passenger's side. Your back was pressed up against the passenger's side door, the hand he'd grabbed you with still clutching a fist full of your shirt only for his other hand to slam up against the window.

You felt your heart slam up against your ribcage, the sound of the sultry song still playing from his car speakers as his hand quickly moved from the window to grip your chin harshly _-snapping your face up to look directly at him._

Hooded and bloodshot jade orbs swallowed you up whole, your gaze hazy as he slowly closed the distance between your lips and his own before you felt his hand squeeze the plush of your cheeks - _opening your mouth._

His lips were only a centimeter from your own now, hooded orbs lustrous as they peered down at you. Your felt your limbs begin to melt in his grip when his lips formed the shape of a small _"o"_ - _the smoke stored up in his lungs pouring straight from his lips and into your open mouth._

Your lungs soaked up the plume of his smoke as you felt that all too familiar slick dribbling down your cunt. He could see it, the lust pooling your hazy y/e/c gaze as your limbs tensed beneath his large frame. His hand left the grip on your shirt, the cold pad of his lithe index finger pressing against the skin of your lower inner thigh before _slowly moving up._

Your breath hitched, the tiniest mewl escaping your throat as the coolness of his digit slowly inched up to their honeyed destination - _only to stop._

Your eyes widened, Suna drawing both of his hands back from you before slumping back into the position he was in earlier -his back against the passenger's seat now. You sat there frozen, your fogged mind replaying his actions on repeat as you squeezed your thighs together. You stared at the man before you incredulously yet again as he placed the roach of his blunt in the air tight jar from earlier before returning it back to the same car door compartment. He didn’t even bother looking at you - _and as he took an absent sip from his water bottle, you felt a strange ignition in the depths of your core._

It was blazon, pure wildfire that consumed every looming thought that had held you back up until this point. You grabbed the bottle of juice from where you'd left it on the floor of the passenger's seat, twisting the cap and opening it before taking a large swig of the golden liquid.

 _"You pull that shit again and I'm not holding back. I mean i-_

_This time he was cut off_ , your limbs reaching over faster than he could react. Your legs moved at near light speed, one of them moving to drape over his own legs before you positioned yourself so that you were blatantly straddling him in the driver's seat. Before he could speak your hand gripped a fist full of the collar of his shirt _-pulling his torso up so that his face was barely an inch away from your own._

His eyes widened, his reddened gaze locked on your own as his limbs remained frozen beneath you out of the initial shock of your brazen move. It was only when he felt the slight shift of your hips atop of him that his eyes hooded again, his dick twitching as his limbs melted from their frozen state. _Your hand gripped his own chin this time._

Jade orbs watched you intently, never before experiencing anything like what you were doing to him as your fingers pressed his cheeks - _opening his mouth._

His own heart was thudding against his ribcage, his breaths shaky as he felt himself burn up under your smoldering gaze. Slowly, you lowered your face so that your lips were only an inch above his open mouth _-before you parted your lips._

_The juice trickled from your open lips, the golden mixture of passion fruit and your own saliva pouring from the slick heat of your mouth and onto his tongue._ You felt the instant solidification pressed up against your inner thigh, his reddened gaze on you hazy as the excess passion fruit dribbled down his chin. Before you'd even finished, his hands clamped down on your hips with a single gulp - _his hips grinding up into you before he shot forward._

It was frenzied, his lips slamming against your own only for his tongue to prod its way into your mouth. You couldn't help the mewl that clawed its way up your throat, one of your hands frantically lacing into his chocolate locks as the other cupped his cheek.

Your hips ground down against him, his lips swallowing up the little sounds that escaped your throat as he ground himself up against the clothed heat of your sex. You felt his tongue rub up against your own, your tongue brushing the metal ball of your piercing up against the underside of his tongue and eliciting a low groan into your own mouth. 

You gulped the sound before parting your lips to lick the passion fruit off his chin, the salted taste of his sweat and the sweetness of the juice shooting a jolt down to your core. 

It was only then that he grabbed the bottle of remaining juice from where you’d left it, eyes hooded in lust as a new dusting of pink flushed his face. You parted slightly to look at him, your brow quirking in that quick moment of remission only for him to twist the cap off with his teeth -spitting it god knows where.

_"what are you-_

He didn’t give you the chance to finish your sentence, the cool liquid hitting the silken heat of your skin where he poured a slight amount down the valley of your breasts. Your muscles clenched at the sensation, a sharp intake of breath drawing into your lungs at the ice cold sensation on the skin _-only to feel the instant heat of his tongue lapping the juice._

_”h-hahh- w-waittt”_

You were already stuttering, your brain melting to mush and your guard slipping. The voice that escaped your lips wasn’t the tone or pitch you usually carried yourself with. _It was sucrose dripping and carelessly feminine, almost as whiny as it was soft._ You felt him smirk against the skin of your chest, and immediately you wished you could draw the sound back in. 

_“Who would’ve thought -you sound as sweet as you taste”_

His tongue parted from your skin only for him to peer up at you for a fraction of a moment. Bloodshot rims or jade green eyed you with a gleam of something salacious -and as you tried to decode the look he was giving you, _you were caught off guard again._

From zero to two hundred, rough hands frantically moved to rip the buttons of your button down, your own limbs helping him pull the fabric from your skin before tossing the shirt in the backseat of his car. 

You felt your nipples harden the moment they were exposed to the humid air, your y/e/c gaze shooting down looking to see the fox face’s reaction only to jolt. 

_“Ay coño!” (oh fuck!)_ You yelped at the sensation, his hand pouring juice on the real deal, _the left real deal specifically,_ before putting the bottle back down again. The cold felt like pins and needles on the sensitive flesh, the man below you continuing to grind up against your clothed cunt. 

It was when you felt the heat of his mouth latch onto your nipple that you moaned- your head lolling back as the wanton sound poured into the sweetened smoked up air. _The sound sparked an addictive jolt in his cock, encouraging him further. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive bud, his left hand moving up from his crushing grip on your hip to cup your other plush mound and roll the bud between his icy fingers._

 _He pinched_ , a shrill little mewl pouring past your lips before he sucked on the tortured little nub -the pressure shooting a pulse up your silken folds. You felt heat pool the remaining silken bud of your body, and at that sensation you knew you needed to act - _at this rate he really was going to make you tap out._ You were certain you’d soaked through your underwear, even through the thin denim fabric of your shorts.

Suna only smirked, the damp heat on his thigh inflating his already swollen ego even further.

_”That wet for me already, bunny? I barely touched y-_

His breath caught in his throat before he could finish, the sudden sensation of your hand palming him through his sweats stopping him in his tracks.

 _"What was that? Thought I heard you say something ”_ The shit eating smirk was back, your words prodding his swell of confidence as you peered down at him through narrowed predatory y/e/c orbs. The look on his face was priceless, the slight falter in his collected façade swelling your own ego as you bent down beside his ear - _your hand still working him through the thin fabric of his sweats._

_“Mira que chulo eres en mis manos” (Look how cute you are in my hands)_ Your breath hit hot against the shell of his ear, his cock twitching against your palm the moment the words dribbled from your lips. You smirked, the power high leaving you drunken and aching for that same reaction - _you wanted to see how else you could make him react._

 _“Dímelo que quires papicito” (tell me what you want, daddy)_ Another twitch~ He made it almost **too** easy. The magic buttons were right there, _in all honesty, you could probably say whatever the fuck you wanted in Spanish and still get him off._ You’d done it before with other men who weren’t Spanish speakers, and you were still comically surprised at the amount who busted to _“Jodas como un perro” (you fuck like a dog)_ or _“por favor ve a un dentista” (please see a dentist)_

It was after you spoke the second time that you felt the harsh grip of his large hand wrap around your wrist, locking your hand in place to keep you from palming him. _So he figured it out already huh?_ You smirked again, your hot breath hitting the sweet spot of his neck beneath his jaw -but before you could latch your lips onto the targeted skin - _you were tugged back by your hair._

_You inhaled a sharp breath of air, his hand still holding a stern grip on your hair as he forced you to look at him again._

_"I know what you're doing, **bitch.** Don't piss me off. If you think you're getting anything pathetic out of me you're in for a rude awakening." _There it was, the same growl from earlier that confusingly made you burn up with rage all while winding up that tight little coil in the silken depths of your core. You shifted your body up, placing your weight on the knees that straddled him as your thighs lifted your butt off of him so that you were looming above him.

Your eyes narrowed at what he'd just called you, _a very definitive smile crawling up your cheek as you peered down at him with a gaze he legitimately was unable to decode._

 _"Of course, **my king.** I wouldn't expect anything anything less from a **man** as **strong** and **talented** as you. Please **sir** , go easy on me"_ The moment you started speaking his eyes widened, taken aback at the first word of your sentence due to the fact that it was the last response he expected from you - _only for him to catch the blatant sarcasm that dripped off your tongue._

 _Then his eyes narrowed,_ a switch in his gaze flipping from horny and hooded to challenging and sharp. The mockery was saturated into each syllable, your hand remaining frozen in his iron grip as you peered down at him through an all too familiar condescending gaze of your own.

 _"Is that what you wanted to hear, **bitch?** "_ You spat the words this time, _his own little nickname thrown right back at him_ only for his hand on your wrist to immediately let go. You barely had the time to question what the hell he was doing next, _only feeling the quick tug of your denim shorts before feeling them quickly pulling down your thighs._

 _It was ridiculous speed, only the thin fabric of your black underwear left covering that area as you instantly felt a sharp sting blossom across your left ass cheek._ A yelp of surprise escaped you, completely taken off guard as he slammed you back down so you were no longer hovering over him where you were straddling him.

This time his own lips ghosted the shell of your ear, the steady huffs of his sharp breaths only winding up that coil in your core further. 

_"Go ahead, call me that again so I can **fuck you stupid.** "_ He spat against your ear, the volume of it low but the power behind it sending a jolt up your spine. The depth in his voice made your sex twitch, _if he sounded like this already -imagine what he’d sound like if you actually put effort into pissing him off._ Challenge accepted. 

"Fuck me stupid? _-you're in for a rude awakening."_ You threw his own words back, hooded rims of y/e/c prodding every button that presented itself.

 _"Want me to show you right now?"_ He responded

 _"Go ahead, prove me right."_ That was all it took, his hands grabbing your sides and forcefully throwing you off of his lap and into the passengers seat. 

" _Backseat._ " He spat the single word, his limbs quickly turning to open the door of the drivers seat before he stepped out of the car and into the humid night air quickly. As he did you wasted no time following suit. First, you quickly pulled down the jean shorts that remained half pulled down around your thighs -haphazardly discarding the garment before your limbs raced to hop over compartment dividing the drivers and passengers seats from the backseat of his Toyota sedan. You flopped over onto the black seat less than graciously, your limbs falling onto the old worn cloth before you face shot up at the sound of the backseat door in front of you swinging open. 

That hooded gaze from only moments ago had returned to your features, a smirk crawling up your cheek as flashes of an idea too sweet to pass surfaced your frontal lobe. Quickly, your limbs reached over to the passenger's seat to grab the remainder of juice before falling back into the backseat -placing the bottle on the floor of the backseat with a mischief pooling your y/e/c orbs. On all fours on the backseat, you crawled up to where he'd opened the door -the orange glow of streetlight hitting your face as he stood before you with the car door wide open. 

_Before he even had the time to tell you to move back so he could step inside, your hands gripped the waistband of his sweats._

"What the fuck are you- 

He stopped short the moment you tugged both the waistband of his sweats and the band of his boxer briefs down in one swipe, at first praying you really were the only ones there in that lot before the feeling of your soft hands wrapping around his cock shoved every other thought aside. _The intake of air was long and languid,_ his reddened jade orbs flickering down from where he stood in front of the open door to fully catch a sight for sore eyes.

 _Your limbs were on all ours atop his backseat, ass up and chest slightly lowered towards the seat._ His lips were slightly parted, breaths of humid air filling his lungs as his eyes found themselves locked on the sight of your y/e/c orbs peering up at him. 

The smirk on your cheek was still there, the dangerous gleam in your y/e/c rims flooding heat through his cock. You felt it in your hands, the hot pulse of the largest vein on the underside of his length throbbing against the plush skin of your hand. You were lying if you said it didn't take every ounce of self control you possessed to not jump him then and there, the mere sight of him causing slick to drip through the soaked spot on your panties. Sure, you had your fair share of cock in the past -but the man before you was absolutely a first in both length and girth - _the slight upward curvature proving him capable of an upper cut beyond the ring._

_"You that excited for this cock? Couldn't even wait for- nnnh fuck"_

His hands gripped the lined roofing of his car, eyes flickering back down to where your pierced tongue licked a languid stripe up the veiny underside of his cock. Then he finally cracked the code, that unreadable look in your y/e/c orbs finally presenting itself as your tongue rubbed hot globs of saliva up and down his length -the cool metal of your piercing stopping just under his frenulum and prodding the sensitive connection of skin.

 _Fuck he tasted good_ , the salt on your tongue and the thickness of his musky scent saturating the air and flooding your nostrils. Your cunt was already begining to twitch in spasms, your lips already brushing up the now slickened entirety of his length before wrapping around the swollen head. 

You hadn't even bothered to look back up from your ministrations, the man standing above you peering down at you with tightly drawn brows and parted lips. His gaze watched you in languid anticipation, reddened jade orbs watching each little movement of your work intently as hushed shaky breaths poured from his parted lips and into the humid atmosphere.

You sucked the tip, the cool metal of your piercing rubbing up against his slit next as he involuntarily bucked his hips into your mouth - _head lolling back as you tasted a sweetly salted substance coming from the opening._ _You felt your clit throb at the taste, his precum on your tongue only serving as encouragement._

Your lips pushed farther, your saliva dribbling down your chin as you gobbled up the remainder of inches you could fit into your mouth. A groan clawed up the throat of the man above you making your thighs clench together in desperate need of some form of stimulation. You knew the tricks of the trade, your tongue lapping up the underside and your cheeks hollowing out to suck before pushing back _-only to bob your head forward._

 _This time it was a full out moan_ , his hips grinding up against your mouth as you fought the challenge of fitting all of him into your mouth. This was your specialty - _however what you were used to was average._ Slightly above average at best. The cock that throbbed in your mouth right now was a length you legitimately couldn't fit entirely in your mouth, your lips trying to wrap further- 

_His hand was gripped in your hair again, cutting off all train of thought as he slammed your face further down onto his cock._ Your eyes widened, tears immediately rimming your lids as you felt the head of his cock prod itself past the junction of your mouth and straight down into your throat. The sound of a strangled yelp reaching his ears as he ground his hips up into your face. 

_"Too much bunny? This cock too much for you?"_ He cooed, degrading and predatory with a sadistic smirk painted up his cheek 

_" **Too fucking bad.** "_ He growled lowly, animalistic before his hips snapped up into your mouth. He pulled back and slammed forward at a brutal pace, face fucking your mouth without mercy as his cock rammed up the back of your throat. Your blood boiled, _he knew -he knew how big he was and used it to his advantage._ You were losing this fight already, _you could feel it in the rhythmic throbbing of your clit, the slick that was begining to drip of to the seat of his car -the tears that rimmed your eyes._

A new gleam appeared in your y/e/c orbs, and with the fiery will behind it - _a low rumble of a growl bubbled up your throat._

_"f-fuckkkk!"_

His hips ground further before stopping, _head throwing back as you felt the strong twitch of his cock at the back of your throat._ A sadistic gleam of your own flooded your y/e/c orbs as you looked up at him, _his cock still pistoning your throat as he looked back down at you._

The moment reddened jade orbs locked on your own, you decided your plan of action - _jab every weak point until he busts early._ You growled again, the vibrations bubbling up your throat making him jolt in your mouth as his hands gripped the roof of his car more tightly - _jade orbs fluttering shut as his hips twitched._

_"S-stop doing- that shit"_

He huffed out in a hiss, his hand still gripped in your hair as you wondered why he'd stopped face fucking you - _only to realize he literally couldn't, he was holding back because he knew he was gonna bust._ The expression etched into your features was priceless, _if his cock wasn't shoved down your throat you'd be full out smirking the same sadistic smirk he'd flashed you._

You did it again, this time bobbing your head at the same time -each vibration complimenting the prodding of your piercing at his most sensitive points before your tongue lapped at his slit again. His hand acted quickly, the grip in your hair pulling you off of his cock. _Immediately the mocking gleam in your y/e/c orbs found his hazy gaze, his eyes narrowing at you as he huffed breaths of humid air in hot pants._

 _"Too much zorro? (fox) This mouth pussy too much for you?"_ You cooed, sultry and mocking as you grabbed the bottle of juice from where you'd left in on the floor of the backseat -Suna's eyes widening as you took a swig from the bottle and swallowed. 

" _ **Too bad**_ \- 

He jumped, muscles jolting at the cool liquid against the scalding heat of his cock only for the feeling of cold to be switched to the relentless heat of your mouth. The saliva dribbled down your chin, the excess amount of the slick substance mixing with the juice and the cool metal of your piercing. He grunted out in pants, already feeling that long building tension pooling in his balls as his eyes fluttered shut again. Throaty groans clawed its way out of his mouth, the volume increasing with each swirl of the cool metal around his slit _-then you hummed._

 _"Cumming!"_

_It snuck up on him,_ the familiar finish line smacking into him after jumping out from an unexpected corner. His jaw dropped, eyes closed as his hands gripped the back of your head only to slam you down onto him to the very base _-his hips rocking up into your mouth as you felt him begin to twitch again._

Your eyes hooded, his hips coaxing his cock against your throat as each twitch shot a hot stripe of thick tasting substance down the back of your throat. The hushed moan that escaped his throat was salacious, huffed and loose as it filled the sweetened humid air. You allowed each thickened spurt to fill the cavity of your mouth, savoring his taste before he finally finished. It was practically stuck in your throat, the residue leaving an omnipresent combination of hot salted sweetness, mushroom - _and not surprisingly, marijuana._

You could feel yourself pulsing hot, _to the point where your hips had rubbed up shamelessly against the seat of his car in attempt to obtain some form of relief_ - _you were feeling it, you needed him -you'd never admit it, but your cunt ached for him._ Gently, you pulled his length from your mouth -y/e/c orbs peering up at him with the sluttiest expression you could muster. Hooded jade eyes locked on your own, his cock still in your hand as you tilted your head back slightly. Your eyes never dethatched from his locked stare, your mouth opening wantonly as your hooded orbs watched the man above you intently. _His gaze flickered to the pool of his own cum in your mouth, reddened jade rims pooling yet again at the sight of your tongue rolling its metal piercing in the thick opaque substance._ He reached out, his hand clamping your jaw shut as that authoritative streak surfaced again.

 _"You're not allowed to swallow until **I** say so"_ He ordered, his hand still gripping your chin as you batted your lashes at him -y/e/c orbs staring at him blankly before a smirk crawled up your cheek. _The gulp was audible, the large volume of the viscous spent gliding down your throat in a single sticky glob._ His eyes narrowed immediately, about to grab you by the hair again only for him to spot the falter of your smirk as you gulped again -this time less blatantly rebellious and more clumsy. He raised a brow at you, his eyes spotting you try to gulp a third time only to find the smallest smirk quiver up his cheek _-fighting the urge to laugh at you._

 _"Regretting not doing as your told?"_ He quipped, Jade orbs mocking again as you looked up at him. Ultimately you decided the residual glob stuck in your throat would stay there until you could swig some juice when he wasn't looking. _Until then, you had a power play to uphold -your eyes narrowing straight at him again before the same smirk found your cheek._

 _"I do what I want. I don't regret shit."_ The words were blunt, abrasively pouring from your lips as the man above you bristled with irritation. _Did you ever once just go with it? Or did you fight every fucking command tooth and nail?_ He felt the bubbling in his chest, that familiar pool of vexation from earlier tempting him to whip you around and steal the defiant words straight from your lips. You lowered your lips back down to the waning erection clasped in your grip, cleaning off the saliva and his own spent before you looked up back up at him with the same challenge in your cocky gaze. _You'd beaten him that round, and he knew the victory only swelled your already large ego even further._ He needed to pull you back down to earth, and when he slapped your hand away from his cock he knew just exactly how to do so - _pulling his boxers and sweats back up in icy silence._

_"What? Sore about lasting only twelve minutes? **I thought you were going to fuck me stup-** _

Immediately you were cut off, your back hitting the cloth of the backseat as his hands whipped your legs out forward from under you _-sliding you forward so your ass was right at the edge of the backseat._ You felt your legs hang out into the open air outside his car, immediately lifting your upper body with one arm to look at him wide eyed. Ice jade rims locked on your own, your gaze flickering over his now stoic features to watch him grab the remaining bottle of juice _and something else. You gulped, y/e/c orbs wide as saucers once catching glimpse of a pair of silver brass knuckles clutched in his hand._

"W-what are- 

_"Which one."_

_"The fuck do you mean which-_

_"Which do you want on your cunt, bitch? **The brass?** or **the rest of the bottle.** " _

_"Que?" (What?)_ You gawked at him, wide y/e/c orbs flickering to the brass knuckles in his hand as _every ounce of the cockiness that saturated your features immediately disappeared._

 _"I said it in fucking English, didn't I?"_ He spat back at you, bloodshot eyes darkened as he peered down at you. _The look he was giving you now was on an entirely different level, and immediately the gleam of something dangerous in his icy stare told you straight away you shouldn't have said that._ Here you were again, saying and doing shit you shouldn't and paying the consequences for it -you should've learned that lesson by now, you'd only done this shit in prison so many times. 

"W- 

_"I'm getting impatient."_ This hiss was icy, dangerously stoic jade orbs locked on your own as you debated yourself internally. One part of you wanted to flip him off and tell him to shove the knuckles up his ass, the other really believed doing so would send him down a livid path that left you sleeping on the warehouse pavement. _Remember, you were sleeping in this man's house tonight -at the end of all this, depending on your move you may not even make it to his house, he might just dump your ass right there and call it a night._

_Well, it wasn't cold outside, and you've definitely slept on worse than concrete. You could make do-_

_y/n._

He saw the quick flicker in your features, his eyes practically spotting the cogwheels chugging away in your head as he stared down at you through narrowed slits - _bottle of juice in one hand, brass knuckles in the other._

 _"Bottle! the rest of the bottle"_ You quipped quickly, deciding you could deal with the sticky cleanup. Your eyes looking up at him only for him to pause staring at you for a full moment, it was only after that slight pause that your eyes caught the sadistic smile that painted up his cheek, _hooded bloodshot orbs of jade darkening as he slipped his large lithe fingers through the holes of the knuckles. He placed the bottle on the concrete._

_"Stupid bitch, brats don't get to choose."_

Before you could draw your legs back, his hands clamped around your thighs with a bruising grip, scooting you up even further so that the lower half of your ass was hanging off of the backseat. _You felt the cold metal of the knuckles pushing into the flesh of your thigh where he gripped you_ , the fox face bending down before nudging himself in between your legs. You lifted your torso again, holding your upper weight on your elbows as you peered intently at the man now kneeling at the junction of your dangling thighs. 

_"Hold on wai-_

_He didn't even give you the time to ask, his hands gripping the fabric of your underwear and tugging down in a single swipe before pulling the garment from your legs and tossing it god knows where._ The sopping petals of your exposed cunt was left in his full attention, the only garments remaining were the boots on your feet. You heard a satisfied hum, his hot breath hitting the silken folds of your heat and causing your breath to hitch. 

_"Look at you, bunny -already this fucking soaked from swallowing up my cock. You're such a slut."_ His voice was low, the sound of it's poison falling honeyed on your ears as your y/e/c orbs continued to watch him intently. There was an anticipation coiling deep in your core, splitting your mind down the middle as both your logic and you pride were slowly being pushed out of command. He knew what he was doing, darkened rims of jade peering up at you from where he knelt only for you to feel a sudden cold run up between your folds. _The index finger of his brass covered hand was lithe and quick, the digit swiping up the slick of your sex as a sudden mewl clawed up your throat._

You bit your lip, immediately putting up the safeguards you needed to keep yourself from sounding like an idiot. _You knew that was what he wanted and you knew hell would freeze over before you ever allowed him the luxury of that._

 _"Holding back?"_ He asked, that same challenging smirk crawling up your cheek as your elbows continued to prop you up -your mouth begining to move to quip back only for the large digit to slam into your silken heat without any warning or preparation whatsoever. _The yelp was loud, pouring into the hot air the moment the metal of the brass hit up against your clit._ It took every ounce of willpower you had to keep your limbs and your breath steady, playing up your poker face as you remained propped up. He looked back up at you, the casual expression he was now wearing specifically to prod at your pride serving effective -you wanted to knee him in the throat.

 _"Sorry -you looked ready enough. Wasn't a problem was it? You can take this, it's nothing for you -right?"_ He smiled, the expression tugging up the side of his cheek as you felt wildfire burn up your throat -every little prod coaxing you towards breathing fire, only for the twitch of your sex to betray you. 

_"So you really do get off to shit like this -huh?"_ He quipped, the blatant degradation pooling his darkened bloodshot orbs. His condescending gaze finding your fixed stare and locking on it

 _"Get off? To what? **You?** -my shower head is better, it talks less."_ You huffed out, pushing forth a pulled lip smile 

_"Oh yeah?"_

_"Y-_

Your head flew back as you bit your lip, blocking off the strangled moan that most likely would've been the loudest yet the moment his tongue licked out to swipe your clit. His finger changed direction within you, the pad of his digit shifting so that it now faced upwards - _the metal of the brass knuckles shifting downward._ With a sharp intake of breath you felt him pull the long digit back -only for it to slam forward. You could taste the blood from the bite you were digging into your bottom lip, huffed little breaths escaping your nostrils as you fought tooth and nail to keep your composure - _only for him to strike up a steady pace._

You could hear the squelching noises of his finger ramming up your sopping cunt from where you lay in the backseat, your arms wanting to pull you up, but your mind already aware of the pitiful expressions you were making. _Damn him! Fuck!_

 _"No shitty response? **What's the matter bunny?** I thought this was nothing."_ He continued, a sadistic gleam in his reddened jade orbs as he watched your limbs tense up. He could see it, the power of your self restraint nonetheless impressive to him - _however by no means did that slight respect make him want to unravel that composure any less._ His finger continued to pump into your tight walls, _the metal of the brass hitting the plushy mid-space of flesh between your cunt and your ass with each pump._ _The knuckles slapping up against your cunt was dizzying, only slight pain surfacing the most sensitive area on your body only for the quick sting of pain to reduce hot into boiling pleasure._ You could feel the dictation in his movements, the specific amount of strength he used controlled as a means of hurting you - _but not enough to the point where it would cause injury or leave only that sensation of pain._

For the slightest moment, the thought had crossed your mind on just how much damage he could blow if he didn't hold back with the knuckles, _the name 'K.O.' suddenly clicking as your insides clenched up at the mere thought._ You could tell he could deal heavy damage -especially with the knuckles, _and the very idea of facing him in the cage yourself one day made you clamp down on his fingers even more._ His hand catching the sudden vice like grip of your sopping heat as you imagined the _thought of your limbs throwing each other up against the fencing of the cage_ , _blood smearing your skin as you licked up his own_. His hooded orbs watching as you used every ounce of restraint to prop your self up again. 

_"I'm- **not** your- bunny!"_ You spat at him in rough pants, sharpened y/e/c rims shooting him a fiery glare as you grit your teeth 

_"Really? Because I'll have you begging to fuck me like one.~"_

His digit slipped from your already quivering cunt and you silently thanked the universe you were granted a moment to catch your breath, _only for him to jam two digits inside in one single go_. Your torso had surprisingly remained up, but your hips had arched up involuntarily. Your mouth was unable to catch the grunt that pushed past your lips as you felt a slight sting -his fingers may have appeared lithe, but the stretch of your insides only with two proved you'd underestimated them. Once both fingers were in, his pace was brutal -the digits pulling back and slamming forward at a relentless pace _as you slowly began to feel your safeguards fade with each pump of his fingers and the dizzying clap of the brass knuckles against your drooling sex_. 

_This was bad._

Your hips had begun to move on their own, your self restraint on E as your few remaining strings of decency fought the overwhelming urge to fuck yourself on his fingers. 

_"Come on bunny, sound a little needy for me"_ He growled, the low vibration of the rumble hitting the swollen little nub of your clit and sending a single jolt up your sex. Your eyes snapped open, his fingers feeling the strong clamp of your insides first and immediately he couldn't help the hooding of his lids as he felt that familiar heat pool his cock. _His smirk was sadistic, immediately realizing exactly what it would take to make that fuckable throat of yours sing as the squelching sound of your juices slapped up against his hand._ He could already see the lust pooling your y/e/c rims, your brows furrowed as you watched him with a hazy gaze -your eyes spotting his free hand reach for something outside of your field of vision only to return with the bottle of remaining juice. He lifted the bottle, his fingers still slapping up against your cunt as your slick began to drip down his hand before he smirked straight at you - _your y/e/c orbs going wide. It was about to get messy._

 _"How do you say it again? -right. **Buen Provecho~** " _

You barely had the time to try to wiggle your hips out of his grasp, the cool liquid hitting your clit and shooting electricity through every nerve in your body -only for the heat of his mouth to clamp down on the sensitive pearl of your flesh at the same time. 

_"AYY DIOS SANTO!" (Oh dear god)_

_The cry was loud, wanton and breathy as it pored from your lips and pooled straight up into his cock._ Your restraint was gone, every drop of it pouring from the bottle in his hand and dripping off the drool of your cunt. Your mouth was parted, breathy little pants escaping your throat and fogging up the air as his tongue prodded your clit relentlessly -his fingers never once halting as they continued to ram into your slick heat. It was near overbearing, the decency dripping straight from your body and onto the concrete beneath where he tortured your sex -your hips grinding up against his fingers and mouth shamelessly.

His lips parted from your clit only to feel the smirk against your folds, his fingers slowing down before the pads of them began to curl upwards -the 'come hither' motion striking up a raised patch of your insides that immediately pushed a moan past your lips

 _"Gonna be honest with yourself now?"_ The shit eating smirk was back on his face, the man peering up at you with the mix of your own juice and passion fruit dribbling down his chin. Your y/e/c orbs locked on his own, the tightly wound up coil in the depths of your core aching as you fought the internal battle with your pride to the bitter end. He watched intently, his smirk falling as his features focused on where you were moving your hand - _only to find it snaking over the skin of your torso and down to the honeyed junction between your legs._ Your index and middle fingers parted your folds further, your y/e/c orbs pools of lust as his eyes flickered up to stare into them. _His own gaze hooded, his cock already twitching in his sweats at the look on your face -jaw parted in breathy little pants and eyes looking at him with a love hazy sheen._

_"Bebete este totito" (Drink this pussy)_

It was wanton, each word salaciously dripping from your tongue as his fingers stopped in that one moment -his hooded bloodshot orbs drinking up every drop of you as he felt the strongest surge though his cock yet. _He had no idea what you'd just said, but if the way you said it was anything close to the meaning behind it he may have just dropped his sweats then and there._ It was only a fraction of a moment, his dick jumping before regaining focus -taking whatever it was that you'd just said as the white flag to go from 120 to 300. 

He wasted no time, slipping his sopping fingers out of your dripping cunt to throw the slip the brass knuckles off of his hand and throw in on the flow of the backseat. _Hastily he threw your legs over his shoulders like a man to a water well after days straight without a single drop -his tongue flattening to lick a languid stripe up the folds of your heat before stopping at your entrance._ He dived in, frenziedly dipping the muscle into your drooling heat and lapping up every drop with the curl of his tongue. Your legs quaked over his shoulders as your toes curled -the feeling of his tongue fucking up into your cunt making your head spin. He was drowning in nectar and drunk off your taste, bloodshot eyes hooded as he lapped up every drop of slick that dribbled from your folds _-the taste of passion fruit on his taste buds and your juice stained on the insides of his cheeks._

You whined when his tongue pulled out of your entrance, the keen little cry making him hum against your folds as your hips tried to buck up against his face. His large hands gripped tightly into the flesh of your hips, locking them in place as reddened jade eyes fixed their gaze directly at you. 

_"Is this what you want? Want my tongue to fuck this pussy numb, bunny?"_ He huffed, his eyes never once leaving your face. Eagerly you nodded back, your lack of words only swelling his ego further, you made it almost too fun. 

_"Use your words."_ He spat before slowly latching his lips onto the swell of your clit -only to suck. 

_"n-no puedo -no puedo tra- ducir" (I can't translate)_

There was no filter anymore, and you were certain you would have died of shame if he wasn't sucking on the swollen pearl of your sex - _his tongue prodding the sensitive bud before rolling it in his mouth as he eyed you down._ Your gaze was lust hazy, but you could still see the swell of pride behind his expression _-his mouth breaking from your clit with a popping sound before flicking his tongue over it repeatedly._ A strangled moan clawing up your throat as you fucked yourself on his tongue -climbing that magnificent summit as your hand tugged at his chocolate locks. It didn't take long for your hips to rut up against his mouth shamelessly, back arching up against the backseat as your head flew back. The tightly wound up coil snapping as warmth flooded every nerve in your body. 

"There you go~" He huffed against your silken bud, his lips reattaching to it as you jolted your hips back with a squeal, your orgasm only heightening the overstimulation as you heaved out in harsh pants. He cleaned you up, his tongue lapping up the excess slick that dribbled down your folds only to back away slightly. It was only then that he was able to fully admire his work, his eyes locking on the sight of your walls rhythmically clamping down on nothing but the fogged up air and remembering just how hard he actually was. 

_It was that sight, the sight of your pretty little insides begging for something to clamp down on -something to wring out and milk dry._

He pulled your legs off of his shoulders, the plush limbs hanging off of the seat yet again only for you to sit up half groggily. _Round one was **yours** , round two was **his** -the **final round?**_

_"Move back."_ He ordered, at last -his long limbs stepping into the backseat of his car before slamming the door shut. You could already see the outline of his erection through his sweats, your eyes shooting back up only for his reddened jade rims to eye you with a gleam of something you couldn't identify. 

_"Ten minutes."_ He quipped. 

_"What?"_

_"You lasted ten minutes."_ The smirk was back. His condescending gaze landing on you yet again as your senses started to come back to you _-realizing just how much of a loss the last round was._ He could see it in your face, the embarrassment behind your features at the realization of your lucid actions in the heat of the moment - _only for the same smirk to paint up your own cheek, your own degrading gaze locked back on him._

 _"And you lasted twelve."_ There it was, _the declaration that set the final round-_ both of your limbs hastily moving to act only to meet halfway. His lips had latched back onto your own again, your hands cupping his cheeks as your tongue prodded into his mouth only to taste yourself. He groaned, rubbing his tongue up against the cool metal of your piercing. His hands feeling up the flesh up your hips before digging into your waist. You knew you needed to take a head start, if you allowed him any lee way you knew he'd take total control and it would be over - _you had to take the reigns back while you had the chance._

You pushed him back into the seat, wasting no time grabbing the fabric of his shirt and pulling it up over his head before throwing it over somewhere into the passenger's side _-your eyes locking on the sight of his bare and chiseled chest._

_"Like what you see, baby?"_ Hooded jade orbs locked on your own, lust pooling his rims as that same persistent smirk found its way up his cheek again. The nickname caught you off guard, your determined expression faltering for a moment as he eyed you knowingly. You shook your head, wasting no time bending down slightly to grip the waistbands of his boxer briefs and his sweats -tugging both down for the second time that night in one single go. Your eyes caught the sight of his cock springing free and slapping up against his abdomen, his reddened jade orbs watching you intently from where he sat slouched against the backseat. _He wasn't going to lie -it felt good to have you do all the work for the time being_ , _and in part, he actually used your sore ego to his lazy advantage. If you wanted to hop on top and pound out -he wasn't going to stop you, well -as long as you didn't catch on. Once you did, he'd have to step back up._

You stepped forward, climbing on top of him to place your knees on either side of his legs again -this time hovering your body above his own instead of sitting straight down on top of him. He looked up at you, bloodshot green orbs casting a gleam of anticipation as he moved his hand up to his mouth -spitting a good amount of saliva into his palm before moving his hand down to glide the substance over his length. You shifted above him, your hands gripping his shoulders as your knees spread out further _-your body slowly lowering before you felt the heat of his head kiss your entrance._ Your breath hitched, your eyes fluttering down to notice him peering up at you intently.

 _"You sure about this? -we can leave it at a tie if you're uncertain"_ He asked, and you found yourself taken aback by the unexpected softness behind it -your y/e/c orbs widening slightly as they stared into his own. His words almost sounded.. _sweet_

 _"I'm certain."_ You answered, your voice just as soft if not softer on his ears as his hands reached up to grip your hips -the gleam from earlier in his reddened jade orbs returning.

 _"Then hurry up and sit the fuck down."_ His cocky and condescending demeanor was back, your eyes narrowing straight at him as that familiar little smirk crawled up your cheek _-not even giving him the chance to prepare before slamming yourself down._ You impaled yourself, your sopping heat more than stretched and prepped to take every inch _-however that sting of him stretching your walls to their limits was still present._ Although, it seemed you were far more prepared for the drop than he was, your face looking down to spot his head tilted back and his eyes clenched shut as you felt the muscles of his thighs clench taut beneath you. It was a delicious sight, your lips lending down to brush up just beside the shell of his ear

 _"You good?"_ It was mocking, blatant ridicule pouring from your lips as your hot breath hit his skin - _only for his hand to grip into your hair for the second time that night, pulling you back so that you faced him._

 _"Why- wouldn't I- be-"_ He spoke in hushed grunts, challenge burning behind apathetic jade orbs. It was a lie, he'd gotten too comfortable again and made the mistake of lending you the reins. _And now he was feeling the price of his momentary laziness in the form of your gorilla grip._ It took every ounce of will power he had to not rut up into your cunt the moment you bottomed down onto him -however he knew doing so would be the same as throwing up a white flag, the only possibility of victory presenting itself in a steady slow paced drawl. _He gets around, he'd had his fair share of pussy -so why was yours any different? It was an enigma to him, the way your vice like grip already had him in a bad position right at the start -your walls already pulsating tight around his length as if commanding fealty._

Slowly, you began to lift yourself, the twitching heat of your cunt feeling every pulse of his vein as you slid up _-only to glide back down._ You didn't even bother holding back the moan that slipped past your lips, the feeling of him gliding in and out almost dangerous as your walls twitched tighter around him -eliciting a sharp intake of air from the fox face beneath you. His grip on your hips clamped down even tighter, the force of it bruising up the plush flesh as you repeated the motion again _-this time a little faster._

_"mmf fuck~"_ your brows drew together, every vein, curve, and twitch of his cock magnified within the confines of your crushing heat. _You had him caged_ -but something told you this feeling was more than dangerous, _because he had you cuffed._

_"Faster."_ He growled, slamming your hips down onto him as he stared into your eyes through the same hooded gaze he'd worn earlier -however this time, the pool of something carnal was more than imminent, no longer hidden behind the invisible confines of iron bars or fencing. You hips snapped up, begining to pick up a brutal pace as he slammed you back down onto his cock with each upward thrust of his hips -the low rumble in his throat hot against the skin of your chest as your breasts bounced with each thrust. 

You could hear the salacious slapping of skin bounce off his car windows, the glass beginning to fog up at the combination of your pants and his breathy grunts. His smirk was back up against the skin of your breast, his teeth clamping down on the plushy mound only to elicit a sharp cry from your throat -his jaw loosening to suck the flesh instead of continuing to bite it. 

_" **That’s my bunny**. Bouncing on this cock like it’s the last on earth"_ He huffed against your skin, your hips never ceasing to snap down into his thrusts as you felt the entire vehicle begin to rock -the challenging gleam in your y/e/c orbs back as your insides fluttered tightly. 

_"I’m **not your bunny** -and cock is easy to come by. You’re nothing special."_ You huffed the words into fogged up air, trying to rock your hips even deeper onto him as you felt that familiar little coil slowly wind up again.

 _" **Oh really?** "_ The sadistic grin was back, this time, an animalistic undertone seeping through the lust as he scooted up towards the edge of the backseat. Your torso bent farther back as he scooped your hips up against him at a different angle - _the head of his cock pistoning against the same peculiar feeling patch of your insides his fingers had found earlier._ Your eyes widened, a yelp escaping your lips as he ground deeper inside of you with specific emphasis on one spot - _your insides clamping down on him and eliciting a grunt on his own behalf._

 _"You sure about that? Pretty sure your insides just went fucking feral"_ He whispered the words hot against your ear, hips snapping back up into you feverishly _as each thrust built up an entirely different form of pressure you'd never felt before._ It felt familiar, however extremely peculiar considering _it almost felt like you needed to urinate._ You kept up a poker face, holding whatever the hell that feeling was back as you eyed him through slits -your nails clawing angry red marks into his shoulder blades with each drilling thrust.

 _"Cá-lla-te" (Shut it)_ You spat at him in pants, the middle weight champion cocking his head only grab one of your bent legs and throw it over his shoulder -the new angle of his thrusts causing your eyes to roll to the back of your head as a loud throaty moan clawed its way up your throat. Your hands flew back to grip the bars of the head rest of the driver's seat directly behind you. _His torso bent down so that his lips were directly hovering over your own as he fucked himself deeper up the front wall of your cunt_ , _your guard slipping from your grasp as you felt the peculiar coil of pressure right up against your bladder threaten imminent defeat._ That split down the middle of you was present again, your body unable to decide whether it wanted to roll your hips into him and have the head of his grind up against the dangerous spot even harder -or hop off of him then and there. 

_"Come on bunny -keep up. I’m nothing special remember?"_ He spoke the mocking words, already spotting the chaotic concoction of lustrous rapture and mortified uncertainty etched into your tightly drawn features. If his ego hadn't swelled then -it absolutely did now, the sight of the wanton look carved into your features only encouraging him further. He'd already witnessed you unwind to nothing more than a Spanish pleading puddle slipping through his fingers -his tongue lapping you up drunken off every little whine, quake and expression. _Now he wanted to see just how much father he could push you with his cock ramming up against that same plushy little money spot instead._ His lips huffing grunts of hot air right above your own only for his hooded bloodshot slits to lock straight on your own hazy orbs from the short distance. 

He huffed a half drunken smile against your lips before pressing them up against your own, his tongue prodding into your mouth on full offensive before swirling against your piercing as his grip on your hips shifted slightly. _His thumbs pressing down over your bladder as his hips slowed their pace to grind the defined curvature of his cock upwards in a very specific uppercut._ Your limbs quaked, y/e/c orbs squeezing shut as your lips yelped the unfiltered words directly into his mouth. 

_"'perate! 'perate -weird! -something weird is-!”_ The panted whines were nothing short of pathetic falling on your ears, your voice registering so high pitched you truly didn't recognize it as your own anymore. You needed another escape- another route or form of distraction that bought you time. Whatever feeling this was -it was sprinting up behind you at a rate you couldn't outrun. 

_"Cumming again? **That was quick.** " _He taunted against your mouth before latching onto it again, this time his teeth biting down onto your lower lip with a tug before pulling back. Your eyes stared directly into his own, his hips languidly fucking up into the abused patch of your insides that forced you to use every ounce of willpower you had -holding in the omnipresent pressure that felt as if it were pressing down on your urethra. It was beyond embarrassing -the remaining fibers of your iron will magnifying every little defeat that slipped from your throat and dribbled onto the junction where your folds met his balls. It pissed you off 

_"Go- fuck- yourself!"_ You spat at him, his lips drinking up every syllable as he continued to rock his hips up flush against your cunt. You couldn’t control the vacuum of your slick heat, your insides slurping him back in each time he pulled out. He’d realized it with a groan that poured from his throat straight into your own, his own brows furrowing each time he felt your walls pull his dick back in by the base. _It didn’t take long for the same falter of uncertainty to find his own features, his bloodshot jade orbs hooded and hazy_ - _his cock stirring the viscous honey that slicked down your junction and dripped onto the seat of his car in milky globs._ The salacious squelching of it drove you up the fucking wall, making that dangerous little thought of letting go all the more delicious.

 _"You're already doing that for me, bitch. **Here- I’m so nice, I’ll even help you.** "_ Hazy hooded jade never left their locked gaze on lust drunken y/e/c, one of the hands pressing against your bladder moving to the junction of your thighs -the pad of his thumb pressing back up against the needy swell of your clit.

 _“Gnnnnnnhh~”_ The animalistic noise was both involuntary and betraying, your defenses beginning to crumble as you felt your insides clamp down a magnitude tighter than before. 

_“Fuck!”_ The hiss came forth quick, slipping past his grit teeth as he felt that all too familiar finish line from earlier already rearing its threat of defeat -forcing him to immediately slam the brakes. His hips froze, trying to halt every sensation that jolted up his cock as his hands locked still holding your hips in place. This was bad, your walls weren’t letting up -and the hot pulse of his veins felt every spasm, every twitch of your vice like heat multiplied. 

You noticed it almost instantly, your body greedy for his thrusts despite your pride keeping you from admitting it. Fucked out orbs of hazy y/e/c fluttered to meet his own, the familiar concentrated sheen over his hooded gaze being all it took to finally re-ignite that nearly smothered flame of challenge. _The sadistic grin crawled back up your cheek, hooded eyes sharpening the best they could in your hazy state to flash him the same predatory look he’d flashed you barely ten minutes ago._

 _“Eh? What’s the matter K.O.? Why stop?”_ You cooed, the words honeyed as they poured straight from your lips and into the fogged up air trapped in his car -this time, the muscles of your pelvic floor acting purposely as they squeezed. _The sharp intake of breath was audible, his mouth forming an “o” shape as his eyes squeezed shut -a strong twitch of his cock sending a jolt up your silken cunt._

 _“T.. tight.. **fuck** you’re clamping”_ It was music to your ears, the volume of the sound hushed, but nonetheless registering from his lips and into the humidity as _a whine._ That was all you needed, your will replenished in full and your ego re-inflated, your eyes narrowing your wanton gaze on him only for you to languidly roll your hips _-the muscles of you pelvic floor clenching taut at the same time._

 _“Stop-”_ He grunted through grit teeth, squeezed shut orbs of bloodshot jade opening only for his brows to furrow even tighter. The darkened gaze from earlier was back, your own fiery stare locking directly on ice as you practically sang the response.

 _“ **No~** ”_ You rolled your hips again, vice like walls squeezing him even tighter a third time as mocking pools of hooded y/e/c remained locked on warning jade.

 _“Fucking brat! **You bratty little bitch** -you’re.. doing that shit -on purpose”_ He growled, this time finding himself being the one having to use every ounce of willpower he had to not rut up into your cunt and dump himself balls deep. It was a brutal internal war of self restraint and pride, the hot open mouth pants escaping his lips only for you to inhale them - _your lungs soaking up his air before blowing it back in wanton soaked syllables._

 _“Que te pasa? Come on papito lindo, ven~ You’re name is K.O isn’t it?_ _**knock this pussy out~”**_ You breathed the words right above his lips, hooded rims of y/e/c locked on bloodshot jade -the look in your eyes, the clamping of your sopping cunt slick against his cock, that bratty little challenge falling from those bratty fuckable lips - _ **he snapped.**_ He didn’t even bother pulling out, hands gripping bruises into your thighs and eliciting a yelp from your throat before whipping you over and slamming you up against the window.

 _“Fine. This what you want? My cock going fucking feral up your slutty insides?”_ He growled, his volume increasing as his limbs moved in fervor -swiftly lifting your legs and tossing them over his shoulders again as he pressed your torso up against the backseat door. Your legs were pressed up against your chest, your weight sandwiched between him and the door as his cock pistoned up your cunt even further.

_“Then fucking take It. Take every fucking drop the minute I dump it balls deep against this bratty little hilt right -here.”_

_You screamed, y/e/c orbs rolling to the back of your skull as his hand clamped over your mouth -the head of his cock ramming up against the fleshy hilt of your cervix._ Stars lined your vision as you felt the inevitable right around the corner. That weird feeling was back, and for the slightest fleeting thought you wondered how degrading it would be if he made you piss yourself. You grit your teeth - _all of your concentration being poured into holding it in as he continued to assault the plushy flesh that divided your cunt and your womb._

 _“Cum”_ He growled up against your ear

 _“You first!”_ You spat right back

An animalistic grunt came forth, and with it the speed and force of his thrusts were relentless as he snapped his hips up into your own -his crushing grip slamming your hips down on his cock to meet his upward thrusts. The upward curve of his cock finding that swelled patch of your insides for the second time as his head rammed up against your cervix.

It was over now. Your limbs already quaking as the curve of his dick rubbed right up against that sweet spot from earlier -you didn’t want to lose, you wanted to fight until the mind blowing end.

 _“So -fucking -stubborn”_ he grunted in harsh pants, his thrusts becoming less even and more sporadic as his reddened jade orbs locked on your own. The humid air hung on your tongues, the orange glow of streetlight bouncing off the sheen of your sweat glistening skin -then his lips were on yours.

His tongue invaded the moist cavern of your mouth, lapping up the trace tastes of passion fruit and his blunt only for the muscle to glide against your own. Rubbing up against the ball of your piercing as the mix of your saliva dribbled down your chin. _It was then that his tactic switched up -harsh sporadic thrusts slowing down to deep and deliberate strokes._ Once he changed the pace _-every single thrust was aimed at that one spot that made you forget what plane of existence you were on._

_"R-Rin- ta- rooo~"_

_It was music to his ears -and fuel to his cock._ The moan that poured from your throat was nothing short of salacious -guttural and wanton as your hips began to move on their own. Your cunt pushing the logic based central command of your frontal lobe aside as your arms wrapped around his neck. Your pussy throbbed, spastic quivers of your silken heat against the hot pulse of his veins causing him to groan a throaty response in your mouth. _Fuck the pride, fuck the fear of shame or degradation- your brains were melting to mush._

_You needed this. You needed to cum. You were-_

_“Cumming again baby?”_

He huffed the pants into your mouth, rims of jade hooded as he continued that magnificent assault on that one spot deep in your insides before a sadistic smirk crawled up his cheek.

_“That’s my good girl”_

His right hand moved from his grip on your hip to the slick button of your swollen clit - _his thumb circling the silken pearl as his tongue delved back into your mouth._ That was all it took, your hips arching up as you felt that tightly wound up coil deep in your core snap. Your toes curled, limbs convulsing as you heard him intake a sharp breath of air. The white spots that lined your vision was only one indication that you’d never felt this before -sure, you came from you clit quite a few times.

_But whatever spot Suna’s dick was pressed up against just opened a door to something you didn’t even know you were capable of doing._

_“Vennnnnnngooo~” (Cumming)_

_The cry poured from your lips straight into his mouth, the fox face swallowing up the delicious sound in gulps as his tongue continued to lather your own._ He felt it tenfold, the vice like grip you already had on his cock magnified by what felt like a million. _His hips acted on their own, rutting as far deep into your cunt as he could possibly go._

He felt your walls clamp down on him rhythmically before shuddering, little shoves of his hips coaxing his cock right up to that tipping point _before a gush of hot fluid sprayed his hand._

 _All he had to do was look down at the spurt of liquid to feel that all to familiar finalization -the strong twitches of his cock syncing up to the rhythmic clamping of your slick heat._ Both of his hands moved to your thighs, his grip near painful as he pushed you forward off of the car door so that your back was now pressed down against the backseat. Your legs were no longer on his shoulders, instead the limbs were bent, the bruising grip of his hands pressing your thighs flush against your chest as he ground down into your cunt shamelessly

_“Fuck, Fuck, **Fuck!** bunny take it -milk the cum out of my cock”_

He pistoned the head of his dick flat up against your cervix again only for his torso to fall forward. His face fell into your shoulder, his teeth biting the plush skin above your collarbone.

You yelped before his left hand slammed up against the fogged up window, a load groan pouring from his throat and into the fogged up air. _And the moment you heard it, you felt hot stripes hit the hilt of your insides._ Twitch after twitch -you felt each inverse trickle fill your cunt to what felt like its brim.

Your eyes rolled to the back of your head for the second time that night, your toes curling at the sheer fullness that flooded warmth through your limp limbs only for the man on top of you lift himself from your torso for a fraction of a moment. 

He pulled out slowly, the gush of his spent immediately pooling onto the backseat as he cursed under his breath. At a slow drawl, you used the little strength you had to move your jellied limbs so your back sat up against the backseat door -the fox face in front of you doing the same on the opposite end. 

It was only then that you truly felt the exhaustion was over you, your head tilting back against his backseat window as your tired y/e/c gaze locked on his own. 

_“I won.”_ He quipped 

_“No you didn’t.”_ You responded, the exhaustion in your voice apparent as you fought the urge to knock out where you were, the same drooping of your opponent’s lids finding your forced open eyes 

_“Someone’s tired. Did I wring you out?”_ You smirked, eyes beyond hooded as he finally gave into the pure exhaustion that washed over him, his head tilting back against the glass of the passenger side window before his eyes finally succumbed. 

_“Keep telling yourself that y/n.”_ The last words he pushed forward before a snore caught your ears, the sound of your name on his tongue a different kind of dream as you felt yourself drift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE THIS WAS SO LONG IM SO SORRY.  
> Anyway, I really hope the food was good! I know the chapter is ridiculously long, but I wanted smut in the first chapter so here it is!  
> The songs in this chapter include: “Telepetía” by Kali Uchis, “Living in a dream world” by the neighborhood and Nipsey Hustle, and “Yeezy” by Anuel AA  
> Thank you so much for reading my story!!! Feel free to offer any suggestions, ask any questions, or share this story if you like it -just pls be nice guys this is my first mega smut book on a single character.  
> Also, as for updates, I’m a college nursing student about to graduate this spring (hopefully pls) so chapters may take awhile. I’m sorry! I’ll try to update regularly! Anyway, 1st down, more food to cook up.


End file.
